


The Ghost in the Bed With Me

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Childhood Friends, Ghost Katsuki Yuuri, Hospitalization, I did my best not to insert my usual brand of angst, I promise, Imaginary Friends, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Supportive Yakov Feltsman, This is actually really heart warming, Viktuuri Fluff Bang 2019, how to become someone's whole world 101, lonely viktor, physics has no place is yuuri's life, the mental health kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Viktor is a lonely protegy. At age 9, he already knows that he had the expectations of greater things weighing on his shoulders, but on a rare day he is allowed to be a kid, not the future figure skating legend, and he finds a small child crying in the park. This child, Yuuri, seems to have lost his family and Viktor's heart goes out to him. Yuuri and Viktor become fast friends, inseperable to say the least. Everywhere Viktor goes, Yuuri is trailing just behind.The only catch? Viktor is the only one who can see and touch Yuuri. When he is 9, the world thinks Viktor's imaginary friend is adorable, but as he gets older, questions begin to be raised. There is suggestions that the pressure of being the best has cracked the young star.When Viktor and Yuuri's little, happy world is threatened, how will the two cope? When Viktor is accused of mental instability, how will he keep skating without losing his best and only friend in the world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This is my fic for Viktuuri Fluff Bang 2019 :)  
> I plan to update daily until this fic is completed.  
> Stay tuned for chapter 5 where the fantastic [Cerisebio](https://mobile.twitter.com/OpaleDeFeuAC) made a goregous art! She was such a pleasure to work with and her art is amazingggggg!  
> I hope you enjoy :3

When Viktor had woken up in the morning, it was like he was someone else. Today, he hadn’t needed to wake up with the sun to go with Yakov to the rink. Today, he had been able to sleep in and wake up at a normal time for a child his age. Yakov had even taken the day off, letting one of his assistants watch over the other skaters, to spend it with him.

Yakov took him to the park to play and occasionally Viktor would run over to him with a pretty leaf or an interesting stone he had found. Yakov would smile and take the item from the bubbly child before Viktor would run off again. While he was rooting around in a bush, having followed a shiny beetle, Viktor heard crying.

Curious, he continued his way through the hedge, carefully trying not to scrape himself on the stiff branches as he went until he found a small boy, sobbing into knees.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked the child, nothing but his head popping out of the bush.

The boy gasped and pulled tighter into himself, staring at Viktor like he was a ghost. He said something in another language that Viktor couldn’t understand and looked like he was about to run away. Viktor climbed out of the bush the rest of the way and tried again, this time carefully formulating his words into English, hoping that maybe that would help. “Why are you crying?”

“Y-you can see me?” The little boy asked. He speech was garbled from crying and maybe from not knowing English all that well, but it was good enough that Viktor could figure out what he meant.

“Of course I can see you,” Viktor tilted his head to the side. “I’m Viktor. What’s your name?”

“Y-yuuri,” the boy said. “No one else can see me, I don’t know where I am and I can’t find my mommy and daddy…”

“You’re in Russia,” Viktor stood straight. “If you want, you can come with me until we find your mommy and daddy.”

Yuuri sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Okay… Where’s Russia?”

Viktor wrinkled his nose at the question. “Here,” he said finally. “Where are you from?”

“Japan,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor smiled at the boy. “Well, Yuuri from Japan, will you play with me?”

“Okay,” Yuuri gave Viktor a small smile, even though he still looked scared. “Why were you in a plant?”

Viktor blinked at him. “There was a pretty bug I wanted to catch. How old are you?”

Yuuri thought for a few moments before he said, “I’m five.”

“I’m nine,” Viktor beamed at him.

“Do you want to build a castle?” Viktor asked, leading Yuuri over to a big sandbox.

“Okay,” Yuuri smiled as Viktor settled cross legged in the sand. Yuuri plopped down, too, but the sand didn’t shift around him like it did around Viktor. When he tried to scoop up the sand in his hands, he just kind of… passed through it.

“Why can’t I touch it?” Little Yuuri cried, distressed.

Viktor watched the whole thing with wide eyes and when he looked up, he saw tears starting to form in Yuuri’s eyes again. Without thinking, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. Thankfully, he didn’t just fall through the other boy. “It’s okay, Yuuri. Look, I can touch you. Why don’t you just tell me what to do and I’ll build?”

Yuuri nodded into Viktor’s shoulder. “We should make it big. So a princess can live there…”

“And there can be knights!” Viktor agreed enthusiastically, pulling back to start building the castle. It took them hours, but by the end they had managed to make a knee high castle in the sand.

“Yuuri, will you be my friend?” Viktor asked as the sun started to set.

Yuuri nodded. “Please?”

Viktor beamed at him. “Yay! You’ll be my first friend then!” Viktor said cheerfully.

“The first?” Yuuri blinked up at him.

“Yup! The very first,” Viktor replied.

“Why?” Yuuri tilted his head to the side. “You’re nice.”

“You’re nice, too!” Viktor laughed. “Well… There’s always a lot of people around, but most of the time I feel kind of… lonely? I don’t know. I’m just usually by myself.”

Yuuri’s face turned from open curiosity to adorable determination. “I’ll be the best friend you could ask for!”

Viktor laughed again. “Yay!”

“Vitya!” Yakov called to him.

“Yakov, look, I’ve made a friend. His name is Yuuri,” Viktor pointed happily to Yuuri. Yakov looked at where the younger boy was standing blankly like he couldn’t see him and Viktor sighed. “He’s right here, next to me. He’s lost and can’t find his parents and no one else can see him so I told him he could come home with me.”

Yakov looked sadly at Viktor for a moment before turning to the place Viktor was pointing at. “Hello, Yuuri. It’s nice to meet you,” he said in Russian.

“No, no, Yakov, Yuuri doesn’t speak Russian. He said he’s from Japan so you have to greet him in English,” Viktor reprimanded.

Yakov sent him a look but repeated the greeting in English, even though it seemed like he was just humoring Viktor.

“Is that your daddy?” Yuuri asked shyly.

“Oh, no, Yakov isn’t my papa,” Viktor laughed. “He’s my coach, but I live with him. Mama and Papa put me in his care so I could become a figure skater. They’ll come see me when I’m famous! Mama promised!”

Yakov looked like he had swallowed something foul, but he didn’t comment on Viktor’s statement. Instead he held out his hand. “Come, Vitya, it’s time to go home. You can bring your… Friend.”

Yuuri followed Viktor to Yakov’s car and did his best to climb in next to the older boy, but he ended up almost floating over the seats. When Yakov started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot, Yuuri didn’t move with it. Instinctually, Viktor reached out and grabbed his hand, anchoring the small boy to him.

“I’ve got you,” Viktor laughed out.

Yuuri smiled and squeezed Viktor’s hand. “Why did your mama and papa leave you?”

“Because they wanted me to focus of skating. I’m good at it!” Viktor said. “I’ll show you some time.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said happily.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Wow,” Yuuri sighed softly, watching as Viktor finished up his routine on the ice. He didn’t quite understand what the whole point system was, though Viktor had tried to explain scoring to him, but he knew that Viktor looked the prettiest out of all the skaters that had gone.

Vitkor came up to him after getting his scores and threw his arms around Yuuri. “Yuuri! I won!” He exclaimed.

“Yay!” Yuuri cheered.

“I have to talk to reporters with Yakov,” Viktor said. “You’ll come with me, right?”

Yuuri nodded and Viktor lead him to another room, filled with reporters and cameras. Yuuri shifted a little bit behind Viktor, like the cameras could catch sight of him. He might be invisible, but he still felt a little bit awkward with all the attention focused in his direction.

Viktor, on the other hand, smiled brighter than the sun and waved at the reporters as Yakov spoke about his talent and potential.

“Viktor, can you tell us what your inspiration is?” One of the reporters asked.

Viktor’s smile brightened impossibly further. “I think my win goes to my best friend, Yuuri. His constant support is what helped me get through all of the practice I needed to do,” Viktor turned to Yuuri. “Say hi, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blinked and tried to hide further behind Viktor. “Hi…”

“Aw, isn’t that cute, he has an imaginary friend,” one of the reporters said.

Viktor opened his mouth to object, to say that Yuuri wasn’t imaginary, but Yakov cut him off. “That’s all the questions for now. Thank you.”

As they left, Viktor pouted up at Yakov. “Why did you let them think Yuuri is imaginary, Yakov?”

Yakov sighed. “Because you were going to tell them that he is real.”

“He is real!” Viktor said indignantly.

“It doesn’t matter what you think,” Yakov said sternly. “It matters what the papers publish about you, Vitya.”

Viktor frowned but fell silent for a while before he looked hesitantly up at Yakov. “Do you believe me that Yuuri is real?”

Yakov looked at him thoughtfully. “It doesn’t matter what I think. Maybe he’s real, maybe he’s not. It doesn’t matter, he makes you happy and that’s all I care about. You’re happy with your Yuuri.”

Viktor thought about this for a few minutes before nodding. “He does make me happy.”

Yuuri reached out and took Viktor’s hand. “I’m real, right?” He asked with big eyes.

“Of course you are,” Viktor assured.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor bit his lip in concentration as he spun around on the ice. As he finished the routine his attention was pulled to the older skaters, glaring at him. He looked around for Yuuri, finding the younger boy standing off to the side, beaming at him.

“You looked so pretty, Vitya!” Yuuri cried happily.

Viktor smiled at him. “Thank you, Yuuri,” he smiled back and skated to the edge of the rink by Yuuri.

“Vitya, why do the big skaters look at you like that?” Yuuri asked, his eyes shooting over to the older skaters, who were still glaring at Viktor.

Viktor sighed. “Yakov says it’s because they are intimidated of my ability.”

Yuuri made a face. “What’s in-ta-mated?”

Viktor laughed as little Yuuri struggled over the big word. As the older of the two, now eleven to Yuuri’s seven, Viktor was proud that he could teach Yuuri some things. “No, no, Yuuri. It’s in-tim-i-dated. It means that they think I’m better than they are.”

“You are,” Yuuri scrunched up his face.

“Shh, Yuuri,” Viktor hushed him. “You’re not supposed to say things like that outloud.”

“Why?” Yuuri tilted his head to the side. “It’s the truth. Vitya is the best!”

“It’s rude, I think? I’m not sure,” Viktor wrinkled his nose.

“But only you can hear me,” Yuuri pointed out.

Viktor laughed again. “Okay, you can say whatever you want to, Yuuri. I won’t tell anyone you said it.”

Yuuri grinned at him. “Thanks, Vitya!”

Viktor smiled right back and then turned around. “I have to practice more. Are you okay for a while longer?”

“Yeah, I get to watch you be pretty more,” Yuuri said in a dreamy voice.

Viktor shook his head, almost shy over Yuuri’s attention and went back to his practice.

There wasn’t much Viktor could do about the other skaters, truth be told. He pretended that their glares and whispers behind his back didn’t affect him, but he really wished he could be friends with them. Not that Yuuri wasn’t a good friend! Yuuri was more than enough to keep Viktor company, but Viktor knew that having friends in the rink would help him develop as a skater.

And he wasn’t stupid. He knew that only having one friend could hurt him and Yuuri both. He knew that Yakov worried about his isolation, pushed him to try and make friends other than Yuuri, but what could he do if they didn’t like him? It’s not like he could stop them from being jealous.

Sometimes, Viktor wished he could be an ordinary eleven year old, not have to worry about waking up to practice every morning, not have the weight of everyone’s expectations on his back. Sometimes, he wished that he could be invisible like Yuuri.

As Viktor finished up his routine, he walked towards Yuuri only to be intercepted by Alexei and Mikhail, to older skaters who often lead the bullying Viktor endured. “When are you going to cut your hair, pretty little girl?” Mikhail sneered.

Viktor studied the ground as the older boys laughed. “I like my hair…”

Mikhail reached out and roughly shoved Viktor’s shoulder. He stumbled backwards a few steps as his eyes widened in fear. They hadn’t ever pushed him before. He looked up, his eyes carrying a desperate plea and he caught sight of Yuuri behind the boys. He watched as little Yuuri’s face contorted with anger and he rushed forward, trying to hit the boys. His hands passed through them, as they always did with everything but Viktor, but he kept trying, throwing himself against them, again and again, passing straight through them several times. Viktor felt overwhelming gratitude as his friend tried to protect him despite knowing he would be unsuccessful.

“Why are you guys so mean?” A third voice called out.

Everyone turned towards a boy a little bit younger than Viktor, nervously shifting side to side now that the attention was on him. “What?” Viktor blinked in surprise, not expecting to have anyone corporeal stand up for him.

“I-I mean… If you don’t like him… You can just not talk to him…” The boy stuttered out.

“Stay out of this, Georgi, unless you want to be on the  _ wrong _ side of this,” Mikhail glared at the other boy. 

Georgi visibly shrunk down and away from the threat before turning and running away, leaving Viktor alone with the bullies. They turned back to Viktor, no doubt to continue their assault, when Yakov stepped in.

“Mikhail! Alexei! On the ice.  _ Now _ . Vitya, you’re done for the day. To the locker rooms,” Yakov barked.

Yuuri followed Viktor to the locker rooms, where they once again encountered Georgi. “Viktor!” Georgi said with wide eyes. “I… I’m sorry.” 

Viktor shook his head at the apology. “It’s alright, Georgi. I don’t want them to be horrible to you, too. It’s fine to run away when Mikhail and Alexei are getting really mean. Plus, you tried to stand up for me, and I appreciate that.”

“I wanna hit them,” Yuuri pouted.

“Yuuri, we shouldn’t use violence,” Viktor reprimanded. “But thank you for trying to protect me, too.”

“You know, maybe they wouldn’t be so bad to you if you didn’t only hang out with your imaginary friend…” Georgi pointed out.

“What?” Viktor asked.

“Your imaginary friend, Yuuri,” Georgi said. “You were just talking to him.”

“Oh, Yuuri’s not imaginary!” Viktor laughed. “He’s just… Invisible to everyone but me. I know it’s hard to understand, but he’s right there.”

Georgi frowned, studying the spot that Viktor had indicated. “You know, my mother said that sometimes ghost haunt people. Maybe Yuuri is a ghost?”

“I’m a ghost?” Yuuri asked, with wide eyes. “I don’t want to be a ghost!”

“We don’t know that,” Viktor said comfortingly. “It’s alright, Yuuri. You don’t have to be anything other than my friend.”

Georgi looked away and then started to walk out of the room. “I need to go practice more. You’re weird, Viktor, but I don’t think Mikhail and Alexei are right.”

Viktor watched the door as it closed behind Georgi. “I’m weird, huh?” He muttered.

“Vitya? Are you okay?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor turned a bright smile to Yuuri. “I’m fine! Let’s get ready to go home.”

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically. “Can we watch tv when we get home?”

“Of course,” Viktor laughed.

 

``~`**`~``

 

It was when Viktor was thirteen that he decided that he didn’t need anyone but Yuuri. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut as he roughly pulled a brush through his long, hopelessly tangled hair. Mikhail had thrown something sticky into it and now he was at a loss to how to get it out. He was near tears when Yuuri walked right through the door to the locker room.

“Vitya?” Yuuri stood in front of him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor looked up at him miserably. “I can’t get it out.”

Yuuri frowned. “I wish I could touch things that aren’t you. I wanted to poltergeist their butts.”

Viktor laughed despite himself. “If you could, I would be forced to regret showing you that movie. I still don’t know how you weren’t scared.”

Yuuri shrugged. “I’m not sure a ghost movie can scare a literal ghost, but I’m like a useless poltergeist. I can get mad at people, but I can’t throw things a their dumb faces.”

“If you could, I might just let you,” Viktor sighed. “Do I have to cut my hair? What is this stuff? Why can’t I get it out?”

Yuuri frowned and looked around. “Come on, let’s go see if water makes it better. If you want, I’ll help you wash it.”

Viktor smiled gratefully and followed Yuuri to the showers. With Viktor sat in front of him, Yuuri carefully scrubbed the long silver locks. He had learned that despite not being able to effect the soap, he could touch the long silver locks so he just rubbed them together and ran his fingers through it, cleaning Viktor’s hair as best he could. At the end, Viktor’s hair was finally clean and he inspected it in the mirror.

“You’re a lifesaver, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed and he turned to his friend, wrapping his arms around the younger boy in a tight hug.

Yuuri smiled in response and hugged Viktor back. “Maybe next time I’ll just throw you at them.”

“That would be interesting to explain,” Viktor laughed. “And please don’t, Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughed, too. “Alright, if you say so, Vitya.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Yuuri, your hair is getting long again,” Viktor said off handedly.

Yuuri reached up and ran his fingers through his hair that now reached close to his chin. He pushed it back, away from his face and shrugged. “I can’t fix it.”

“Maybe you have to wish hard again for it to go away,” Viktor shrugged. “But I like it. It’s kind of cute on you.”

Yuuri blushed slightly and combed his hair back behind his ears. “If you like it, I won’t wish for it and maybe it will stay long…”

Viktor beamed at him for that, but the next morning, Yuuri’s hair fell away like it always did until it was short, falling against his forehead. He sighed unhappily, blowing the short strands away from his eyes.

“Aww… It got short again anyway,” Viktor said in disappointment when he saw Yuuri.

“I promise I didn’t wish for it!” Yuuri cried.

“I believe you,” Viktor said reassuringly. “I suppose the universe just decided that you should have short hair. But I question the universe’s choices on your sweatpants.”

Yuuri looked down and wrinkled his nose at the baggy pants. “The universe doesn’t have fashion sense like you, Vitya.”

Viktor frowned. “It is weird that your clothes and hair change at random like that.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah…”

“Oh well, it’s not like it’s important,” Viktor shrugged. “Let’s go to practice!”

“Okay!” Yuuri smiled at Viktor, hair debacle forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexei was walking down the halls of the dorms area of Yakov’s mansion, prepared to fulfill the special mission that Mikhail had given him. While he wasn’t nearly as volatile as the other boy, he was desperate to keep his place next to him. He had learned very quickly that if you weren’t with Mikhail, you were against him and Alexei had no desires to be on the other side of Mikhail’s anger. He had learned to follow Mikhail’s orders while hiding parts of himself that would make him seem weak to the other boy. His love of baking, for example. If Mikhail knew about that, Alexei would certainly be bullied for loving to partake in a ‘girl’s activity’.

So, he seemingly aimlessly wandered down the hallway of the dorms, towards Nikiforov’s room to carry out Mikhail’s orders: hurt the silver haired boy so he stops showing us up. In actuality, Alexei was enamoured by Nikiforov. The boy was years younger than he was, but had so much raw talent that he was light years ahead of Alexei. But it was more than that. Nikiforov worked so hard to be where he was and Alexei wished that he hadn’t pinged Mikhail’s ‘target’ radar, because maybe the boy could help Alexei perfect his routines.

But it was too late now, Nikiforov would never help him after what he was about to do. Standing in front of Nikiforov’s door, Alexei checked the time. It was late, maybe Nikiforov was already asleep and he wouldn’t know who messed with him. Easing the door open, Alexei peaked in, only to see Nikiforov very awake, seemingly talking to himself.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Nikiforov said with a small smile. “I’m just so tired today…”

As Alexei watched, Nikiforov’s long hair started to float, forming itself into a braid as he sat quietly, his hands in his lap. Alexei blinked, knowing he had to be hallucinating, but Nikiforov was talking again.

“Alright, fine,” he said with a laugh. “Next time Alexei and Mikhail are mean, I’ll let you poltergeist. But you can’t use me, deal?”

Alexei closed the door as quietly as he could, his heart beating loud and frantic as he turned and ran. There wasn’t anyone else in the room with Nikiforov. He had been alone! But he was talking to something, and that something had  _ definitely been there _ and it was  _ definitely angry at him _ . Alexei’s mind flew to his grandmother, telling him about devils that sometimes attached themselves to a person, looking after them until they claimed their souls. Even if Nikiforov’s soul was lost now, he had a devil looking out for him, Alexei was sure of it.

Running back to his dorm room, he curled up into a ball on his bed and buried himself under the covers, sheer terror coursing through his veins.  _ How was he supposed to protect himself from a demon? _

The next day, Alexei found himself at the rink, bleary eyed and mostly irrational. He hadn’t slept a wink, and the fear hadn’t lessened even slightly. In fact, if it was doing anything at all, it was driving him insane.

“Did you do what we planned?” Mikhail’s voice made Alexei jump out of his seat. He stared at Mikhail like he was crazy,  _ how could he have hurt Nikiforov with a devil looking after him _ ? But of course, Mikhail didn’t know, Mikhail wasn’t there. Mikhail would have made fun of him for believing in superstitions, so Alexei didn’t answer. He just shifted down a few seats and huddled in on himself again, ignoring Mikhail’s confused stare.

When Nikiforov entered the rink, Alexei cracked. He didn’t mean it to happen, but as soon as he saw Nikiforov’s neatly plaited silver hair, his brain snapped to it floating through air all on its own and Alexei screamed. As all the heads in the room turned to him as he stood, panting like he had just finished hours of practice, he pointed at Nikiforov.

“You have a devil on your shoulder!” Alexei cried. “It’s there, following you, taking up your soul in exchange for the… the braiding! A demon! I saw it!”

The silence that followed Alexei’s outburst was deafening. Finally, Mikhail broke it, and even he was unable to point his vicious tongue at Alexei. “Bro, what are you talking about?”

“I’ve seen it!” Alexei gasped. “Well, I haven’t  _ seen _ it, but I know it’s there. I saw when I went to Nikiforov’s room last night like you told me to. I was going to hurt him like you wanted, but I saw the floating hair and I heard him talking to the devil and I ran. I ran because I don’t want the devil to come after me.”

“Alexei, Mikhail,” Yakov’s voice cut through Alexei’s nearly hysterical ranting. “Both of you, come with me. Now.”

Everyone else at the rink watched with stunned expressions as Mikhail and Alexei trailed after Yakov after the latter’s outburst. The first one to speak was only heard by one.

“So… It looks like I poltergeist-ed them after all?” Yuuri said slowly. “I told you I heard someone at the door last night.”

Viktor bit his his lip, suffocating his laughter because no one else heard Yuuri and now was not a good time to be laughing seemingly randomly. That day, both Alexei and Mikhail cleaned out their lockers and left. They didn’t come back to the rink the next day or any day after that. Yuuri, during one of his wanders around the rink, heard some of the other skaters talking about a rumor that Yakov had dropped Mikhail due to Alexei’s allegations that he had plotted to hurt Viktor. Alexei, however, was a different story. According to the rumor mill, he had left ‘voluntarily’, but in actuality he had been threatened by the FFKK because of his outburst. They had been concerned that his mental health was declining and what kind of light that would shine on them and their reputation.

Of course, Yuuri told Viktor about what he had heard and other than nodding, Viktor hadn’t really responded. There was no need, because they were both thinking the same thing. The FFKK was willing to drop Alexei because of one outburst, then how long did Viktor have until they came for him? Neither Yuuri or Viktor were stupid. They knew that no one believed that Yuuri was real.

“Yuuri, I think we should be more careful from now on,” Viktor said finally.

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “I don’t like Alexei, but we definitely caused whatever happened.”

Viktor frowned. “I don’t like him either, but I don’t want to be the reason that someone loses their spot as one of Yakov’s skaters. I think… Maybe you shouldn’t touch me unless we are sure that no one will see it.”

Yuuri sat down next to Viktor. “Okay. I’ll be more careful from now on.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

It had been a long day. Yakov sat heavily in the chair in his study, thinking about the threat that the FFKK had sent to Alexei. While Yakov had been angry at the boy for having been willing to go through with Mikhail’s plan, Yakov could see that Alexei wasn’t all bad. He had been prepared to offer Alexei some time off and maybe he would conduct himself with more decorum after a rest, but the FFKK had stepped in and told Alexei that if he intended to continue representing them in competition, he would need to go to a hospital and get evaluated. Alexei had balked at the suggestion and had opted to prematurely retire.

Yakov worried. He knew that Viktor was already on the FFKK’s radar for his public displays with his imaginary friend, but they had held their tongues thus far because despite the fact that they weren’t a fan of the way Viktor behaved, Viktor consistently won gold. He hadn’t been at any world level competitions yet, but the boy was well on his way to being the best Russia had to offer. How far could Viktor push before the FFKK decided he needed ‘time off’?

Viktor wasn’t like Alexei. Alexei had other passions, other things he could do with his life outside the rink. Viktor had nothing and no one. His only avenue was skating and Yakov knew that if the silver haired boy was given the same ultimatum that Alexei had been, he wouldn’t walk away.

Yakov ran his hand down his face as he sighed. Yakov watched the bright blue eyes of his student day in and day out, talking about when his family came for him, but Yakov  _ knew _ . Yakov had been given a child with potential, a brilliant boy who had raw natural talent and the will to put in more work than most of the other skaters combined. He had been given this child after the boy was sold by his parents to the FFKK for quite a hefty sum of money. They weren’t coming back, Yakov knew. He knew because he had tried to contact them after Viktor’s first win and they had been disgusted with him for even thinking the would want tickets to Viktor’s next competition.  _ They didn’t want him _ .

But Yakov hadn’t been able to tell the boy. Even when his heart cracked at Viktor’s hopeful eyes when he asked ‘have I won enough? Do you think Mama and Papa will come get me this time?’ Yakov couldn’t bring himself to tell Viktor the truth because, he was sure, that part of Viktor  _ already knew _ . An imaginary friend who was abandoned by his parents, alone in the world except for one blue eyed boy, a constant companion for a lonely skater… Yuuri could only be a manifestation of Viktor’s grief and feelings of abandonment.

While Yakov acknowledged that Viktor’s method of handling such feelings probably wasn’t the healthiest, he’d be damned before he took another thing from the boy. Let him keep his imaginary friend, Yakov thought. It wasn’t like it was hurting anyone. He just wished that Viktor would let him help more. The boy was always so cheerful, so happy, so unwilling to accept help, so stubbornly  _ fine _ that Yakov had to find out all of the bad things he endured second hand. Such as this whole bullying debacle. Yakov had his suspicions, but he hadn’t been aware of just how bad it had been for Viktor until Alexei told him just what they had been doing to the other boy.

As Yakov mulled it over, he heard a familiar voice coming down the hall. He stood and walked to the doorway, watching Viktor talk animatedly to the air next to him and an idea hit him. 

“Vitya,” Yakov said.

“Oh, hi, Yakov,” Viktor smiled brightly.

Yakov hesitated for a few seconds before spoke. “How’s Yuuri?”

Viktor’s eyes shot to the side and then he smiled. “He says he’s doing just fine.”

Yakov nodded. “Does he… Need anything?”

“Yuuri wants to know what you could possibly give him?” Viktor laughed. “He can’t touch most things.”

Yakov sighed. “I know that, Vitya. I just was… Thinking, he has nothing of his own, correct? Perhaps there is something he might want or need and I could help with that. All you need to do is ask me.”

Viktor blinked at him with wide eyes before his face broke out into a wide grin. “Thank you, Yakov. That means a lot, to both of us.”

Yakov nodded gruffly and turned back into his office. “I’ll always be here, Vitya, Yuuri. All you have to do is ask for my help.”

With that he retreated back into his study and went to work on the seemingly endless piles of paperwork he had.


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor had won again. Pretty soon, he would be able to enter the bigger competitions and Yuuri couldn’t be more proud, even though he still loathed press conferences. It wasn’t like anyone  _ knew _ he was there, standing at Viktor’s side, but he still felt overwhelming fear grip his heart when all of those camera flashes went off in his direction.

Viktor however, handled them all with grace. He smiled pleasantly, waved and answered all of the questions with a confidence that Yuuri was sure he himself would never possess. Shaking his head, Yuuri tuned back into the press conference they were currently attending.

“Viktor, can you tell us what your inspiration was for this routine?” One of the reporters asked.

Viktor smiled his signature grin and nodded. “Of course! My inspiration was my friend, Yuuri. Like most of my routines, Yuuri has inspired me since I was little.”

There was a silence that fell over the reporters for a moment before one of them called out. “Isn’t Yuuri the name of your childhood imaginary friend?”

Viktor opened his mouth but Yakov stood quickly and barked out, “No more questions!”

Yakov all but dragged Viktor from the room with Yuuri trailing behind them. “Yakov!” Viktor protested. “I can walk on my own!”

“I know you can, Vitya,” Yakov sighed and stopped a ways down the hallway. “You can’t… Viktor, you’re getting older. You’re fourteen now. People are… Less willing to accept your best friend isn’t someone they can see. You understand, don’t you? I want you to be… Safe.”

Viktor bit his lip but nodded. “I know, but just because I’m older doesn’t mean that Yuuri isn’t there anymore. He’s right here, next to me! Why is that so hard for people to accept?”

Yakov shook his head. “I don’t know, but please, Vitya. You heard what happened to Alexei, didn’t you? I don’t want anyone to have a reason to look at you with scrutiny. Just keep winning your medals and keep your mouth shut. I can’t protect you as much as I’d like to.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri, desperation in his eyes. “But what about Yuuri?”

“Just keep his existence off television, would you?” Yakov sighed again.

“It’s fine, Vitya,” Yuuri said quietly. “Just like I have to be more careful now, so do you, right?”

“...Right,” Viktor replied.

He didn’t like this, but he knew that Yakov wasn’t wrong. What had happened to Alexei served as a blaring reminder that the FFKK was serious about their reputation. But Viktor was consistently winning. Didn’t that count for anything? Surely his rack of gold medals would outweigh what they counted as something… Crazy. Wouldn’t it?

 

``~`**`~``

 

As much as Yuuri loved to watch Viktor skate, he hated when his friend practiced new jumps. Every time Viktor hit the ice, Yuuri would wince and worry. Today, Viktor was practicing a new jump, a quad flip he called it and Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and started to walk around the complex, not really looking for anything in particular, just wandering.

Yuuri heard Yakov talking in his office, which wasn’t really unusual until he heard an unfamiliar voice mention Viktor. He paused and popped his head through the wall, curious about what they could be talking about. Viktor had been winning a lot of gold medals recently, maybe they were going to do something nice for him?

“We have to do something about Viktor. He’s drawing too much attention with that imaginary friend of his,”  the FFKK official crossed his arms.

Yakov huffed, exasperated. “The boy has no friends. He’s immensely talented, god help him, and the other skaters are jealous of his ability. If you were as isolated as he is, then you’d have imaginary friends, too.”

“We don’t really care if he has them, Feltsman, what we care about is how unbalanced he seems while talking to them all over the rink and on tv,” the official replied.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize your concern was over your own reputation,” Yakov growled.

Yuuri walked up to Yakov and did his best to place his hand on the man’s arm. It was a little hard to do, considering Yuuri usually would just pass through anyone who wasn’t Viktor, but he tried because Yakov was defending his friend.

“Look, he’s still young and he has talent. We wouldn’t want to have to recommend him for institutionalization at this stage of his development,” the official said sternly.

Yakov balked. “You can’t do that.”

“You seem to forget, Feltsman,” the official said, studying his nails. “We own the boy. We’ve just put him in your care. His parents gave us the rights to him, not you. We can do anything we want with him. Put him away for mental instability or switch coaches or even drop him entirely.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the official’s words, but Yakov leapt to his feet. “You can’t! Skating is all that boy has!”

“Then get control of your skater,” the official sneered. “He’s tarnished our reputation enough.”

“I’ll… I’ll talk to him,” Yakov said. “I’ll make sure he stops talking about his friend.”

“Isn’t this easier?” The official stood and walked to the door. “We’ll be in touch.”

Yakov sighed and buried his face in his hands. “Easy for you to say.”

Yuuri hesitated, looking at the older man seemed to depress into his chair. In his opinion, Yakov hadn’t argued enough, hadn’t fought that official as hard as he could have, but maybe there was something he didn’t understand. He wished he could communicate with Yakov, ask him  _ why _ but he was stuck just standing there, watching. As he turned away to go find Viktor, Yakov spoke again, to the air, to the room, to who knows what. It was soft, no more than a whisper, but it was a desperate plea.

“I’m not a superstitious man, nor a man of religion, I never have been, but if there is something out there, a god or a spirit or even a devil. Something that is looking out for my boy, please, protect him. Vitya needs more help that I can provide.  _ Please _ , I can only do so much and I try to protect him, but I can’t do any more than this. Please, if there is someone listening, look after Vitya. I would give… Anything to keep him safe and happy.”

Yuuri blinked at Yakov for a few moments before responding, like the older man could hear him. “I’ll take care of him, I promise.”

Turning away, Yuuri went to go see if Viktor was done practicing those painful looking jumps yet.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Viktor was beginning to realize that people worried about him. Not in the warm and fuzzy, someone cared about him way, no, more like the ‘is that boy alright in the head’ sort of way. Yuuri had never left his side and as Viktor grew up, so did Yuuri. They had been together for five years now, and neither of them minded the other’s constant companionship. Even after all this time, other people still seemed to be unable to see or touch him like Viktor could. Once, Georgi had stood  _ inside _ Yuuri and the boy had popped his face out of Georgi’s chest and stuck his tongue out at Viktor until the older boy had laughed himself into tears, much to Georgi’s confusion.

But with Yuuri as a constant companion, people began to give Viktor funny looks. He pretended not to hear the whispers behind his back about ‘the boy who talked to thin air’ and ‘is the pressure already getting to him? That poor boy.’ Viktor pretended that it didn’t hurt when people looked at him like they were pitying him. Like he was some sort of damaged person for talking to his friend.

“Yuuri, why do you look like you bit into a lemon?” Viktor skated up to Yuuri at the side of the rink.

“Vitya… Maybe you shouldn’t talk to me anymore,” Yuuri said. “And I’ve never tasted a lemon. Is it good?”

Viktor made a face. “It’s very sour. Like what you just said.”

“I’m not trying to be sour,” Yuuri crossed his arms and frowned, his childish features making it seem like a cute pout instead of real frustration. “I just overheard Yakov arguing with someone from FFKK about how you’re not mentally stable and it’s all my fault.”

So much for Viktor’s wins protecting him from the wrath of the FFKK.

“But, Yuuri,” Viktor pouted. “I don’t want you to leave me...”

“I won’t leave you,” Yuuri placed a comforting hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “I just don’t want anyone to judge you because of me.”

Viktor bit his lip. Sometimes, Yuuri was so mature that he forgot the other boy was younger than him. “But won’t you be lonely?”

“I’ll still be here,” Yuuri laughed. “You’re the only one who can see me, where else would I go?”

Viktor let a teasing pout grace his features. “Oh, Thanks, Yuuri. Is that the only reason you hang around with me?”

Yuuri sputtered. “Of course not! You’re my friend, I like you! That’s why I don’t want people to talk about you like they do!”

Viktor laughed lightly. “Alright, Yuuri. I suppose you’ll just be my  _ secret _ best friend from now on.”

“Secret best friends,” Yuuri smiled. “I like that, as long as we stay best friends.”

“Always, Yuuri,” Viktor gave Yuuri a soft, caring look. “I couldn’t imagine being without you.”

“Me either, Vitya,” Yuuri sighed and Viktor gave him one last smile before he went back to practicing.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Vitya,” Yakov said gruffly, glancing at the boy in the rearview mirror as they drove back to the mansion.

“Yes, Yakov?” Viktor said, smiling at the older man, even if it seemed somewhat forced.

Yakov took a deep breath. Here it goes. “You have to stop talking to Yuuri.”

Viktor was silent for a good few minutes, his eyes staring blankly at the buildings they were driving past. Finally he answered. “Because the FFKK thinks I’m crazy, yes?”

Yakov balked, but after a moment he nodded. “They don’t approve of you speaking to him anymore.”

Viktor sighed softly, his eyes flickering to the space next to him before he nodded. “You’re right, Yakov, I suppose it is time I grew up and put imaginary friends behind me.”

Yakov opened his mouth, but he had no answer for that. What did that mean? Did Viktor acknowledge that Yuuri wasn’t real, or was it a show because the boy realized how serious this situation was? Part of Yakov died a little bit when he met Viktor’s eyes in the mirror and he saw the pain in the ice blue reflected. He saw how at least part of the light that had made Viktor  _ Viktor _ had left his eyes. It was like he was forcing himself to grow up at fourteen to please the adults that didn’t even know him.

Yakov gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “That’s good, boy.”

There wasn’t anything Yakov could do. He hated himself for forcing Viktor to do this, to abandon his only friend in the world, but if the boy didn’t have Yuuri, he was  _ safe _ . Without Yuuri, Yakov could keep Viktor close to him, he could protect the closest thing to a son that he would ever have. Yes, Yakov hated himself, but at the end of the day, at least this way Viktor had taken the target off of his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THAT ART!!! ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL????   
> [Cerisebio](https://mobile.twitter.com/OpaleDeFeuAC) has blessed us with this art and she deserves all the love for making such an amazing piece. Definitely go check out her twitter for more amazing works!!

When Viktor won his first junior’s grand prix gold medal at sixteen, Yuuri took advantage of being invisible and joined him on the podium. He held Viktor’s hand as he accepted the medal to show his support. Most people thought Viktor beamed so brightly because of his win, but in reality Yuuri had whispered “congratulations, I knew you could do it” in his ear just after the medal was hung around his neck.

 

 

Viktor wanted to turn and throw his arms around Yuuri and hug his joy and excitement into the younger boy right then and there, but after two years of being secret best friends, the rumors about Viktor’s declining mental health had finally died down. Instead, he subtly squeezed Yuuri’s hand and mentally swore he’d properly thank his best friend later when they were alone with a movie night.

Despite the fact that talking to Yuuri had earned Viktor a reputation as the kid with a screw loose in the past, Viktor truly believed that having Yuuri with him kept him sane. Viktor worked harder than he would ever admit to be the best he could be at skating and sometimes he felt like breaking down. Yuuri was always there, smiling and cheering him on unconditionally. When Viktor fell down, Yuuri would tell him that Viktor was so close, that he looked beautiful on the ice, that he would be able to land the jump next time. When Viktor succeeded, like now, Yuuri would proudly proclaim that he knew Viktor had it in him the whole time.

That night, after all the interviews and festivities, Viktor sat in his room with Yuuri at his side.

“Do you think one grand prix gold is enough? Do you think they’ll answer me this time?” Viktor bit his bottom lip.

“I’m sure it’s enough,” Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the pen on Viktor’s bed, trying to move it closer to Viktor with sheer willpower. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t budge. “Write the letter, Vitya.”

Viktor shoved the end of his long hair in his mouth and chewed on it absentmindedly as he picked up the pen Yuuri was attempting to compel. “Okay, I’ll write it,” he said, the silver locks in his mouth muffling his voice.

Yuuri laughed and gently pulled Viktor’s hair out of his mouth. “Even if they don’t answer this letter, it’s okay, you know.”

Viktor sighed. “I know. It’s just… They promised once I was successful enough they’d take me home…”

Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor’s long hair. “I know, Vitya. I’m sure they had their reasons for leaving you with Yakov. I’m sure they just wanted you to succeed and they’re just waiting until they don’t think they’ll interrupt your concentration before they come for you,” his grip tightened in Viktor’s hair as he spoke.

“Yuuri, ow, stop, it hurts,” Viktor winced and tried to pull his hair out of the younger boy’s grip.

“Sorry,” Yuuri immediately let go. “I... I’ll miss you when you go away.”

Viktor turned to Yuuri with indignation written all over his face. “Yuuri! You’d be coming with me when Mama and Papa come to get me!”

Yuuri bit his lip. “But… If you have your family, you won’t need me anymore.”

Viktor huffed. “You’re my family, too.”

Yuuri turned big, doe eyes to him. “I am?”

Viktor pouted at him. “Am I not your family, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blinked at him for far too long for Viktor’s liking. “Of course you are,” he said finally.

“What were you thinking about?” Viktor asked.

“I think I had a family before. Sometimes I think I can see fuzzy outlines of them out of the corner of my eye,” Yuuri frowned. “But if I have a family, why aren’t they looking for me? Why am I like this?”

“I don’t know, but I’m glad you’re here,” Viktor replied, leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder. “I wish I could give you answers, I wish I could explain why only I can see and touch you. I wish I could bring you home, Yuuri…”

Yuuri leaned his head against Viktor’s. “I am home.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

Yakov watched Viktor walk down the hallway of the house. The once loud and boisterous boy had been much quieter recently. In years past, he would practically skip down the halls, chatting loudly with his Yuuri, other’s opinions be damned, but now… Now he walked silently, telltale glances around him the only sign that he wasn’t alone. Yakov knew that Viktor still saw Yuuri, but he had been very careful not to speak to or refer to him in recent years.

At seventeen, Viktor was a media darling. He was everything that the FFKK wanted him to be. He was charming, suave, just suggestive enough to leave people hanging off of his every word and for fans to flock to him, but not risque. He was Russia’s hero already, taking the world by storm with his winning streak.

Yes, Viktor was everything that the FFKK and the world wanted him to be. And yet, the boy seemed hollow. That light that Yakov had desired to protect was all but gone. Viktor was just a shell of the child he had been. Sometimes, late at night, Yakov could hear Viktor laughing from his room, but that was the only time he could point out genuine joy from the boy. Yakov knew that was when Viktor thought he was safe, when he thought that he was alone enough that he could talk to his Yuuri.

“Vitya,” Yakov called out and motioned the boy into his office.

Viktor followed him in obediently. “Yes, coach?”

“Tell me, boy. How is your friend?” Yakov asked as gently as he could.

“What friend, Yakov?” Viktor looked at him blankly.

“Yuuri,” Yakov replied.

“Yuuri wasn’t real,” Viktor said, barely a whisper. “I gave him up years ago. You know that.”

Yakov sighed. “Vitya--”

“Yakov, I think I want to move out,” Viktor said suddenly.

“What?” Yakov blinked, confusion written all over his face.

“I want to live on my own,” Viktor repeated.

Yakov furrowed his brow. “You are only seventeen.”

“But if you cosign a lease I can rent an apartment not too far from the rink,” Viktor studied the ground in front of him. “Please, Yakov… I… I need the space.”

Yakov let out a slow breath. He should have known. He should have seen this coming. He himself had driven Viktor into the state he was in now. “Alright. Alright, I’ll sign a lease with you.”

Viktor smiled at him, just slightly, but it was the most genuine that Yakov had seen in a long time. “Thank you.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

It was when Viktor was eighteen that he learned the truth. In hindsight, he should have realized sooner. It shouldn’t have taken… The extreme measures it did. With multiple gold medals under his belt and several unanswered letters, he had taken matters into his own hands.

On his free day, Viktor had gotten on a train, with no one but Yuuri as his company, though that wasn’t unusual. They had travelled to where Viktor’s parents lived, a sleepy little town in the countryside. They had sat in silence on the train, but Yuuri had held Viktor’s hand to give as much support as he could.

Once there, however, everything had fallen apart. Viktor had found his parents, but he had also found the family they had made without him. Brothers and sisters that Viktor didn’t know he had, and no sign of his existence around the house. It had been… A mistake. The hope he had clung to for years and years was shattered when he looked into his mother’s eyes and she had told him that he was nothing but a paycheck to them. That his little brother and sister had no idea who he was because he hadn’t been more than a sponsor to them. When his father had spat at him that the best thing they had ever done was _sell him to the FFKK_. They had even spoken about how no son of theirs would look like such ‘a fairy’, sneering at Viktor’s long hair like it was the incarnation of sin itself.

Viktor had ran. He had left Yuuri there, gaping at the family Viktor had hoped would welcome him home with a warm embrace. It didn’t even occur to him that Yuuri didn’t know how to get home until he was unlocking his door with shaking hands. He sunk onto the bed and buried his face in his hands, his hair falling loose around his knees and he was filled with an indescribable anger.

Grabbing scissors, he hacked away at his hair until it fell in chunky clumps around his face and chin. He sat there, sobbing on the floor in a pile of long silver locks, until Yuuri made his way back to the apartment.

“Vitya!” Yuuri was at his side in an instant, gently stroking Viktor’s butchered hair and wrapping a comforting arm around him. “Vitya, I’m so sorry…”

But that anger raised its head again as Yuuri tried to comfort him. It whispered in his ear like some minion of hell. _Yuuri was the one who always encouraged you to write those letters to them. He helped keep your hope alive._ And the rational part of Viktor’s mind was gone as he lashed out, screaming. “Get away from me! Leave me alone! Don’t touch me!”

Yuuri reeled back like he had been slapped, but didn’t move other than to take his hands off of Viktor. “Vitya…”

“GET OUT!” Viktor shouted as he sobbed. “I hate you!”

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears and Viktor immediately regretted his outburst, but he couldn’t apologize, Yuuri was already gone. Viktor curled up into a ball on the floor and sobbed until he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri was hurt. First, Viktor had abandoned Yuuri and the only way he had found his way back was by following the train lines he had remembered them taking to get there. He had been lucky it wasn’t such a far walk, even if it had taken him hours at a dead run. At least he didn’t get tired. Then, Viktor said he hated him and that had stung deep inside. Yuuri had sunk straight through the floor to escape the initial shock and pain, but now he was thinking clearer. Viktor was hurting and he needed help. Even if he didn’t want Yuuri by his side, even if he hated him, Yuuri knew that he had to help Viktor.

Yuuri had made his way back to the apartment after walking around to clear his head and found Viktor curled up in a ball on the floor, asleep. Yuuri had wanted to help him, but he knew that this was well beyond his own abilities. He couldn’t do what was needed… And the only person he could think of that could help his friend was Yakov, but Yakov couldn’t  _ see him _ . Maybe if Viktor was awake Yuuri could have convinced Viktor to go to Yakov, but he was sleeping now and Yuuri was afraid to wake him, afraid to be told he was hated again by the only person he had any connection to, the only person he truly cared about. So that left brining Yakov to Viktor, but how was he supposed to get the older man here?

In frustration, Yuuri kicked at the ground and his eyes were immediately drawn to Viktor’s chopped off hair as it moved with Yuuri’s motion. Hesitantly, he reached down to pick it up. Even though it was severed, it was still part of Viktor and Yuuri could touch it. He frantically grabbed a few handfuls, a plan formulating in his mind as he made his way to the door. However, he encountered the next problem. Yuuri could pass right through the door, no problem, but the hair was real. His fist got stuck on the inside of the apartment and no matter how hard he pulled, Yuuri couldn’t get it to pass through the solid wood like he did.

Eventually, he settled for going out a window Viktor had left cracked open, squeezing the precious bundle of hair through the opening. Making his way to Yakov’s house, Yuuri encountered the next problem. There were no open doors or cracked windows at Yakov’s. He was stumped for nearly an hour, standing outside the house, hoping someone would come out so he could sneak in. When that plan seemed to be failing, Yuuri realized that the source of his problem was also the solution.

Carefully wrapping the hair around a rock, a feat much harder than he had hoped when he couldn’t affect the rock with anything but the silky strands, he slung it at the door as hard as he could once, twice, three times, until the rock fell out of the hair. He cursed and bent down to try and reform his makeshift door knocker when the door swung open.

Yuuri blinked up at the maid that he had seen plenty of times when Viktor had lived in the house. Without hesitating, he slipped passed the confused girl and made his way through the house until he found Yakov reading some papers in his study.

Yuuri carefully placed the hair on the desk right in front of the man who nearly screeched at its appearance. He carefully formed the hair into letters. ‘HELP’.

“What??” Yakov stared at the hair with wide eyes and looked like he was about to pass out.

Yuuri tried again. ‘HELP VITYA’.

“V-Vitya?” Yakov stuttered out. “What’s- Am I dreaming?”

Yuuri snorted in frustration. Of course this isn’t a dream and Viktor needed help now! ‘NO IS REAL’.

Yakov blinked at the hair for a few seconds before hesitantly whispering. “Yuuri?”

‘YES HELP’

“What’s wrong with Vitya?” Yakov demanded, schooling his features back into their usual serious demeanor.

‘MET PARENTS’

“Oh no,” Yakov muttered. “Where is he?”

‘HOME’

“Well, come on then,” Yakov stood and strode to the door. “And bring the hair so I know you’re with me.”

Yuuri smiled and formed new words on the table. ‘DONT TELL I WAS HERE’. After all, what Viktor needed right now was his father figure, not his invisible best friend.

“Why not?” Yakov asked.

‘V NEEDS YOU NOT ME RN’

“What?” Yakov asked.

Yuuri sighed. ‘JUST DONT TELL PROMISE’ When Yakov looked about to argue, he tried again. ‘HAIR HARD WORDS HARD TOO MUCH’

“Alright, I promise, but come with me anyway,” Yakov agreed, laughing under his breath. “Writing with hair a little too difficult for a spirit?” Yuuri scooped up the hair and followed Yakov out into his car. Climbing into the passenger seat, he wrapped the hair around the door handle just incase he was left behind. Physics was often a little wonky for him and most of the time Viktor would hold on to Yuuri in some way to make sure transportation didn’t leave him behind.

As Yakov started the car, he spoke again. “So, you’re real,” he started and paused like Yuuri was going to respond before he continued. “Which will lead to me needing therapy, but here we are. And after all this time, I know you love that boy as much as I do, so I want you to know… There has been so many days I thought about taking Vitya and running away somewhere people wouldn’t hurt him. In the end, I couldn’t do it, figure skating is everything to him. Figure skating and you and I couldn’t take it away from him after I made him stop talking about you. I had already taken enough.”

Yuuri nodded like Yakov could see it and then opted for jerking the hair looped around the handle up and down and hoped the message got across. After a few minutes of silence, Yakov spoke again. “Thank you for being there for him. He needs you.”

Yuuri jerked the hair around again and blushed slightly under the praise. Pulling up to Viktor’s apartment building, Yakov turned to the passenger seat. “I mean it,” he said before climbing out of the car.

Yuuri followed until they were a few feet from the building before he released the hair from it’s tight bundle and it floated off with the wind and with that, Yuuri was lost to Yakov again. He had accomplished his mission, help Viktor, and that was all that was important. He didn’t need to communicate anymore. He was tempted to leave right then and there, but he wanted to see this through, make sure that Viktor was alright. If the older boy wanted him gone after that, Yuuri could leave. He winced a little as Viktor’s shouted ‘I hate you’ flitted through his head again. Yes, he would leave after he made sure that Yakov helped Viktor.

Yakov made his way into Viktor’s apartment with his spare key, Yuuri followed, but immediately darted into the bathroom to hide so Viktor wouldn’t see him. 

“Oh, Vitya,” Yakov said sadly when he saw the boy on the floor. He knelt next the the sleeping boy and gently shook his shoulder. “Vitya…”

Viktor jerked awake with a gasp. “Yuuri?”

Yakov blinked for a few seconds, but then shook his head. “It’s me, Vitya. What happened?”

“Y-Yakov,” Viktor stuttered out. “I-I was dreaming! About--I know he’s not--”

“Hush, Vitya,” Yakov cut off the desperate stutters. “You know I don’t care if you have your friend. What’s happened to you, boy?”

Viktor stared up at Yakov before he collapsed forwards, throwing his arms around the older man and cried in earnest. “I found my parents and they don’t want me, Yakov, they never wanted me, they just wanted my money. They said such horrible things to me and I was upset and I said something terrible to Yuuri and now he’s gone and he might not come back. What do I do? I’m all he has…”

Yakov gently hugged Viktor back. “It’s alright, Vitya. I know it’s hard, and I tried to protect you from the truth but… I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I should have told you from the beginning,” he paused and looked around, as if searching for something before sighing and continuing. “I don’t think your friend will leave you, either. I think he’s probably very worried about you.”

“Why do they not want me?” Viktor asked, his sobs slowing.

“I don’t know how anyone could not want you,” Yakov whispered.

Viktor was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. “Do you want me?”

Yakov pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “I’ve always wanted you, Vitya, but there were somethings I could not do for you as your coach. I needed to be able to coach you correctly and it made it hard to also be a parent for you, though I tried. I had no… real legal right over you and I could only hope to guide you in the correct direction. I’m sorry if I have failed you.”

Viktor shook his head. “No, you’ve always been here for me, just like… Yuuri…”

Yakov gently patted Viktor’s back. “I think you might owe your friend an apology, yes? I believe he will forgive you. Is he here?”

Viktor looked around and shook his head. “He left after I said I hated him…”

Yakov pursed his lips but stood, helping Viktor to his feet as well. “I’m sure he will come back, after all, you didn’t mean what you said, right? For now, why don’t we fix your hair?”

“I didn’t mean it at all,” Viktor confirmed and let Yakov lead him to one of the kitchen chairs. The older man hummed as he set to work, evening out the roughly cut hair. 

After a while, Yakov finished, nodding to himself. “Well, that’s good enough. Your fans will be surprised.”

Viktor laughed weakly as he stood and went to the bathroom to look at himself, only to find Yuuri standing there awkwardly. “Yuuri!” Viktor launched himself forward, throwing his arms around Yuuri’s neck. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, I don’t hate you, please don’t leave me.”

Yuuri returned the hug, squeezing his friend tight. “Where would I go,” Yuuri muttered. “You’re stuck with me.”

Viktor nodded enthusiastically. “Good. Oh God, I’m so sorry I said such mean things to you.”

Yuuri gently ran his fingers through Viktor’s freshly cut hair. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it.”

“But that doesn’t make it okay,” Viktor whispered.

“It hurt,” Yuuri conceded. “But I can forgive you. Wherever you are is home for me, Vitya. You and only you are my family and maybe one day I can be that for you, too.”

“You are,” Viktor said, his face buried in Yuuri’s hair. “I held onto a hope that I didn’t need for so long. I should have seen it before. While I was pining for a family that abandoned me, my true family gathered to my side. You and Yakov have been here for me this whole time and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”

Yuuri slid his arms down, out of Viktor’s hair and around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. “We are here for you always, Vitya.”

There was a soft gasp from behind Viktor and Yuuri’s head shot up to see Yakov standing in the doorway. “He’s hugging you, isn’t he, Vitya? I can see it. There’s imprints,” Yakov’s eyes were wide.

Viktor lifted his head from Yuuri’s shoulder and nodded. “Yes, Yuuri is right here.”

Yuuri hesitated for all of a second before he reached up and ruffled Viktor’s hair, sending the now short strands flying every which way. Viktor laughed as Yakov blinked. “I mean, I believed when--” He cut himself off.

“Tell him I said it’s alright to tell you now that I know you don’t hate me,” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor tilted his head, but nodded. “Yuuri says you can tell me now.”

Yakov narrowed his eyes. “How do I know he’s the one who’s saying that?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Say ‘ask yes or no if Yuuri says it’s okay to tell Vitya’.”

Viktor turned to Yakov, confusion written all over his face. “Yuuri said ‘ask yes or no if Yuuri says it’s okay to tell Vitya’.”

“Yes or no, is it okay to tell Vitya,” Yakov repeated.

“Relax your neck,” Yuuri instructed as he reached out and visibly took hold of Viktor’s face, squeezing so the imprints of his fingers could be seen in the older boy’s flesh and moved Viktor’s head up and down in a jerky nod.

“Ow!” Viktor exclaimed, pulling out of Yuuri’s grip. “That hurt!”

“I told you to relax,” Yuuri said with a shrug.

“You all but gouged me!” Viktor argued.

Yakov laughed in amazement. “Truth be told, Vitya, I’m not here by chance. A bundle of silver hair came to find me in my study. It told me you needed help and here we are. I believe you have your friend to thank for that.”

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor studied the ground and bit his lip. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I know what you can do for me to make it all better,” Yuuri said seriously.

“What?” Viktor looked up hopefully.

“I demand a horror movie night,” Yuuri proclaimed.

Viktor gaped at him for a second and then nodded in defeat. Horror movies terrified him, but he knew that Yuuri loved them. “Fine. Deal.”

Yuuri grinned. “Then everything is good between us.”


	7. Chapter 7

Years passed, Viktor turning twenty three with a passing celebration and Yuuri at some point turning nineteen, though neither of the boys knew when Yuuri’s birthday was. The brunette was always by Viktor’s side, but unable to show himself. As he watched, it was like part of Viktor died and was replaced by what he referred to as ‘Media Viktor’. Gone was the happy, bouncing boy of the past who held hope for his future, and instead stood a young man who winked at the cameras that always seemed to be watching him, that smiled beautifully for all the world to see. Gorgeous, fake smiles. Media smiles. Yuuri hated it. Yuuri hated the Viktor that molded himself to expectations, that closed himself off from the world, that locked the child that yearned for love and acceptance away inside himself so no one could ever see it, that pretended Yuuri wasn’t there, next to him, accepting and willing to take all that Viktor would give him.

He understood, of course, that Viktor had to pretend that Yuuri wasn’t real, wasn’t standing there beside him, but at the same time, it made Yuuri feel… Like it was true. At least, when they were alone, away from prying eyes and cameras, Viktor let the hidden part of himself out. Alone with Yuuri, Viktor was childish to a fault and he smiled for real, laughed beautiful, full giggles that made Yuuri smile just to hear them. He talked animatedly, with his hands, and more often than not, held Yuuri’s hand.

As much as Yuuri hated Media Viktor, he adored  _ Yuuri’s Viktor _ . He wasn’t sure exactly when a distinction between the two rose in his mind, but it was clearly there. Just like how he wasn’t sure exactly when his heart started stuttering a little bit in his chest when Viktor would hug him close or when he started feeling wrong being in the same room when Viktor changed… His eyes would be drawn to the skater’s figure more often than not, and he would feel a curious heat spread through his body before he forced his eyes to turn away in shame. He knew what these feelings were. Lust for his only friend in the world. Something more akin to romantic love than the friendly, familial love it had been before. Yuuri, at some point had fallen hard and fast for Viktor.

And yet, he could do nothing about it. Yuuri was invisible and Viktor couldn’t admit to Yuuri’s existence when it wasn’t just them. As much as Yuuri longed to know what Viktor’s lips felt like against his own, he knew that he couldn’t take that from Viktor. Couldn’t take the ability to dote on his significant other wherever he pleased like he knew that Viktor would want to. Viktor would make someone very lucky, one day, when his romantic heart, full of grand gestures and deep love was released to them, but that person could never be Yuuri. Viktor would never be able to show Yuuri off. Viktor would never be able to shower him in affection like he could with someone who possessed a corporeal body. More than anything, Yuuri feared breaking Viktor by asking him to hide his love along with everything else he was forced to hide. Yuuri couldn’t do that, not to Viktor, not to the person he loved the most.

Today was one of Viktor’s rare days off and he and Yuuri were curled up on the couch together, watching some show on tv that Yuuri was only slightly paying attention to. Instead, he was studying the way Viktor’s long eyelashes fluttered over his cheeks every time he blinked. Viktor laughed at something on the show and turned to Yuuri to make some joke about it, only to be confronted by Yuuri’s rapidly reddening face that was incredibly close.

Viktor blinked a few times, looking deep into Yuuri’s eyes as if searching for something before he flushed a little himself. “Is everything okay, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, almost sounding shy.

Yuuri swallowed roughly, trying not to notice how pretty the pink tinting was on Viktor’s cheeks. “Y-Yeah…”

“What are you thinking about?” Viktor pushed.

“Your eyelashes are pretty,” Yuuri said before he could stop himself.

Viktor tilted his head to the side, processing that information. “Thank you.”

Yuuri nodded and forced himself to watch the show on tv. “You’re welcome…”

“Yuuri,” Viktor said and waited patiently for Yuuri to turn back to him. “What else were you thinking about?”

Yuuri looked down at the couch. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie,” Viktor said sternly. “You’re bad at it.”

“I-I--” Yuuri stuttered, even as he felt something clenching in his chest.

“Yuuri??” Viktor cried, sounding alarmed. ‘What’s happening??”

Yuuri shook his head. He didn’t know what Viktor was talking about, but he really didn’t feel too good. “I… What’s… Happening to me?” He gasped out.

“I don’t know! You’re flickering!” Viktor sounded panicked.

Yuuri looked down at himself to see what Viktor was talking about, but what he saw was the world around his hands seeming to flash in and out of clarity. “Vitya!” Yuuri looked up into the familiar ice blue eyes that held unbridled fear.

Yuuri gasped again, something bordering somewhere between pain and numbness radiating through his limbs. Voices seemingly coming from the back of his mind, faint but there, yelled things in a language he didn’t understand. It wasn’t Russian and it wasn’t English and he was pretty sure that Viktor couldn’t hear them.

“Yuuri, I don’t know what’s happening, but don’t leave me, please,” Viktor whimpered, clutching onto Yuuri’s arm persistently even as Yuuri flickered, causing Viktor to pass through where he had been before the older of the two would stubbornly grab on again.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Yuuri whispered, but the edges of his vision was going dark. As the darkness enveloped his vision completely, Yuuri tried to focus on the last thing he saw. Viktor’s face, still beautiful even with the tears running down it.

The world was dark. Yuuri couldn’t see anything around him, but the voices from before seemed clearer now, even if he still couldn’t understand what they were saying. Now that they were louder, the thought, maybe, it sounded like Japanese, the language of his heritage, even if he hadn’t truly heard it spoken since he was a small child, since before Viktor. It wasn’t until this moment that Yuuri realized that he didn’t speak the language he would have surely been fluent in had he not grown up with Viktor. Viktor had reminded him that Yuuri had proclaimed to be from Japan when they had met, so surely he would have spoken the language, but here Yuuri was, confused in the dark longing to hear the Russian he spoke fluently or even the English he had learned with Viktor. Speaking of, where was Viktor? He had to get back to Viktor. Viktor needed him. Viktor had begged him not to leave.

As those voices sounded closer and closer, Yuuri felt like he was electrified. His body tingled in a strange way and he closed his eyes against the sensation.  _ Vitya. I have to return to Vitya _ .

When Yuuri opened his eyes again, he was standing in their kitchen in St. Petersburg. There was the sound of soft sobbing coming from the living room and Yuuri felt his heart jump into his throat. He ran into the room, panting, only to be confronted with the sight of Viktor crying in a ball on the couch, highlighted by the light of the moon streaming through the large windows.  _ The moon? But it had just barely been noon. _

“Vitya?” Yuuri called hesitantly.

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s head shot up and his hand flew to his mouth as he stared at Yuuri like he had just seen a ghost before he leapt off the couch and ran into Yuuri’s arms. “I thought you were gone! I thought you’d left me! You just… faded out of existence! What happened? Where did you go? You were gone for so long!”

“It’s… It’s only been a few minutes…” Yuuri gasped out, reaching up to stroke Viktor’s hair gently.

“It’s been over eight hours!” Viktor nearly screamed into Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Eight hours?”

Viktor nodded, clutching to Yuuri impossibly tighter. “Don’t ever do that again! I was so scared! Don’t leave me, Yuuri, please, please don’t leave me! I need you!”

Yuuri tangled his fingers into Viktor’s hair as he held the skater to him, and nodded, trusting Viktor would feel the motion with how they were pressed against each other.

After some minutes, Viktor pulled back and looked up into Yuuri’s eyes. “Please don’t hate me,” he whispered before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s in a gentle kiss.

Yuuri’s eyes widened before he leaned into the kiss. When they pulled apart Viktor blushed prettily and Yuuri studied the floor between them. “Vitya…” Yuuri whispered.

“Yes?” Viktor sounded so hopeful.

“We shouldn’t…” Yuuri whispered, hating himself even as the words left his mouth.

Viktor was silent for a minute before he crossed his arms. “Why not?”

“What?” Yuuri looked at him like he was crazy.

“You liked it, I could tell. And you said ‘we shouldn’t’ not ‘stop’ or ‘don’t’ or ‘I don’t feel like that for you’ so, why not?” Viktor asked, crossly.

Yuuri fidgeted in his spot for a few moments before he sighed. “Because you can’t take me on dates, or buy me things, or tell anyone you’re dating me! I know you, Vitya! You would want to shower me in love and devotion and I can’t be that for you! I don’t exist, remember?”

Viktor’s eyes saddened. “You do exist, even if I have to pretend you don’t outside. You’re not wrong, I do want to do those things for you, but even if I can’t… Being with you is more than enough for me. I think… I think I’m in love with you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blinked wide eyes up at Viktor. “Are you sure? Are you sure it’s not just… Like it was before?”

Viktor hesitated before he took Yuuri’s hands in his. “I thought, for a long time, that I couldn’t tell you how I felt because it would almost be like coercion. As the only person who can see you, interact with you, I thought that telling you how I felt was manipulative. I was afraid that you’d feel like you couldn’t say no or walk away because I was the only person in the world that saw you, but then you vanished before my eyes and… I was terrified and this  _ one stupid thought _ just rattled around in my head. It kept saying ‘Yuuri is gone and I never even got to tell him that I love him.’ So, Yuuri, I love you. If you don’t feel the same way, I understand and we can forget I said and did anything and go back to being best friends, but I love you. You’re the only person who knows me, the only one who understands me, the only one who accepts me as I am and I don’t think I can live without you.”

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hands. “I love you, too. Vitenka, I’ve loved you for a while,” Yuuri’s face heated up as his tongue rolled over the diminutive, hoping he hadn’t been too forward with the switch.

Viktor’s smile was brighter than the sun, despite the fact that his face was still tearstained from hours of crying. “Yuuri, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Your secret boyfriend?” Yuuri clarified with a teasing smirk.

“Yes, that,” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri stepped forward and kissed Viktor gently. “I accept.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Ah, mon cher, again you have taken gold from my grasp,” Chris said with a sigh.

Viktor smiled politely. “It’s good to see you again, Chris.”

Chris held a hand over his chest, putting on a mildly offended air. “After all of these times we have met in competition and you still speak to me so formally!”

“Well… I don’t want to be rude,” Viktor tilted his head to the side.

“While I don’t want that either, you could just be yourself, no?” Chris offered. “I had thought that by now we may be friends?”

Viktor’s eyes widened. “You’re my friend?”

“If you want to be friends, yes,” Chris looked confused. “Do tell me if I’m overstepping here.”

Viktor shook his head. “No, no… It’s just… No one has ever wanted to be my friend before,” Viktor’s eyes shot to the side as Yuuri coughed from his right, and he made a mental note to apologize for this later. “Everyone either said I was weird or they hated me because I was better than them at skating.”

Chris frowned. “Well, then you need a friend! Come, let’s go get dressed and go clubbing!”

Viktor’s eyes widened as he was dragged towards the elevators of the hotel they were staying at. “Now?”

“Of course now!” Chris grinned. “I’ll call a friend of mine to come as well. You’ll like him, I’m sure. Get dressed in something sexy and meet me back down here in a half hour!”

Yuuri followed a dazed Viktor up to his room where he stood in front of his wardrobe, staring at his clothes blankly.

“Vitenka?” Yuuri gently ran a hand down Viktor’s back. “Are you going to change or just stand there and stare at your clothes?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor looked at him with wide eyes. “Chris said he wants to be my friend.”

“I know, I was there,” Yuuri said gently.

“Other than you, I’ve never had a friend before,” Viktor whispered and then his face broke out into a blinding grin. “Help me pick what to wear!”

Yuuri smiled back, even as he felt a tightness in his chest that he couldn’t identify. “Of course.”

Once they had settled on an outfit that suited Media Viktor’s image as a playboy (which Yuuri loathed doing, but at this point he was mostly used to catering to Viktor’s false image) they made their way back down to the lobby to meet Chris and his friend.

When they stepped out of the elevator, Chris let out a wolf whistle. “You look great, Viktor. This is a friend of mine and our fellow skater, Phichit Chulanont. He’s still in juniors, but he’s 17 and great fun,” Chris said, motioning to a bubbly man standing next to him.

Viktor extended his hand to shake Phichit’s. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Phichit grinned and shook Viktor’s hand enthusiastically. “Likewise!”

“So, anyone here opposed to going to a gay club?” Chris asked cheerfully. “I know of a good one nearby.”

Yuuri felt that feeling tightening in his chest again and he stepped a little closer to Viktor. Phichit’s eyes seemed to widen a bit as they trailed around where Yuuri was standing and Yuuri began to feel nervous. After a few seconds, Phichit hummed. “Well, isn’t that interesting,” he said softly before turning to Chris and smiling widely. “A gay club sounds fine to me! You Viktor?”

Viktor nodded his agreement and Chris turned away, heading  towards the entrance of the hotel with Phichit right behind him. Yuuri spoke softly to Viktor as they followed the other two. “Did you see that? It was like that Phichit guy saw me or something. He looked right at me and then said something was interesting.”

Viktor, who couldn’t respond for obvious reasons, ran his hand through his hair and then shook it out, to the world it looked like an entirely innocent and suave move, but to Yuuri it looked just like a nod. Viktor had seen it, too.

Once they got to the club, Yuuri stood at Viktor’s side until Chris and Phichit pulled him in for dancing. Yuuri stayed behind, watching the whole thing go down from a far. That tight feeling in his chest was just getting worse as he watched Viktor laughing happily with his new friends. He finally tore his eyes away, looking down at his hands as he tried to force himself to be happy for his boyfriend. This was a good thing. Viktor needed friends, people who cared about him other than Yuuri and Yakov.  _ This was a good thing. _

Yuuri was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t notice the Thai skater slide back into the booth with him until he spoke. “So, what are you? Why are you latched on to Nikiforov? Does he know you’re there? Malicious or nah?”

Yuuri’s head shot up at the questions shot off in rapid succession in his direction. He slowly looked around, wondering if Phichit was talking to someone else he hadn’t heard approach. Realizing that they were alone in the booth, Yuuri looked back at the smiling boy. Was… Was he being spoken to? No one spoke to him other than Viktor. No one could see him other than Viktor. Fear coursed through him as Phichit studied him and slowly, without saying a word, Yuuri sunk through the booth into the floor.

Resurfacing on the dance floor, Yuuri walked up to Viktor and yelled over the club’s pumping music. “VITENKA! I NEED YOU, NOW! BATHROOM!”

Viktor made no outward signs of recognition that Yuuri had said anything to him other than his eyes shooting to the side, but he leaned in to Chris and quickly excused himself, following Yuuri to the bathrooms. Shockingly they found it blessedly empty.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked softly, gently caressing Yuuri’s cheek as he took in the sheer panic in the brunette’s eyes.

“That guy, Phichit, he spoke directly to me. Asked me a whole bunch of questions,” Yuuri spoke quickly, a telltale sign that he was scared.

“What did you say? Did you answer him?” Viktor asked.

“What? No! Vitenka, I haven’t spoken to anyone but you… Ever!” Yuuri’s eyes widened at the mere suggestion that he speak to Phichit.

Viktor smiled and cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands. “If someone else can see you I’d be interested in knowing how. And maybe… It’s not such a bad thing for you to communicate with someone other than me. I worry about you sometimes that the only contact you have is me. Don’t get me wrong, I love having all of your attention on me, but it would be good for you, I think to have someone else you can confide in. I’m sure that there are times that you wish you could rant at someone about me, too.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to reply, but the bathroom door swung open and a very drunk man sauntered in. Viktor immediately dropped his hands and turned to the sink, pretending to be washing them. Yuuri sighed softly, but nodded. “I guess I can try talking to him…”

Viktor looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection as the drunk man stumbled his way over to one of the stalls. Viktor leaned over and whispered to Yuuri. “I’m proud of you. If you want, we can wait until later and invite Phichit up to the hotel room when we get back and speak to him together.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’d like that.”

Viktor grinned in response and then schooled his face back into calm before waving and retreating back to the main room of the club. The rest of the night went by without incident and when the group got into the elevator to head to their rooms, Viktor subtly grabbed Phichit’s sleeve before he could hit the button for his floor. Phichit glanced at him and Viktor shook his head slightly. The Thai skater narrowed his eyes slightly before he hitting the floor above Viktor’s. If Chris, who was very drunk at this point, noticed anything, he didn’t say a word.

When Chris got off, Phichit turned to Viktor. “So I’m guessing one of my questions were answered just now,” Phichit said cheerfully.

“And what’s that?” Viktor asked softly.

“You know it’s there,” Phichit said matter of factly.

Viktor frowned but didn’t reply until he lead the other skater into his room. Once the door was closed behind them he crossed his arms and glared at Phichit. “Yuuri is not an it.”

“Yuuri?” Phichit tilted his head to the side. “It’s a person?”

“Yes. He said you could see him,” Viktor replied, a little bit of confusion bleeding through his glare. “He’s clearly a person.”

“You can see features?” Phichit sounded surprised and he turned to Yuuri, leaning close to study him. “I can only see a vague outline, but I can tell he’s there.”

“How? No one has ever been able to see me other than Vitenka,” Yuuri asked, taking a step backwards under the scrutiny.

“Oh, oh that’s unpleasant,” Phichit made a face. “You can hear words, I’m assuming Viktor, otherwise you wouldn’t have known I can see him.”

“You don’t?” Viktor asked. “He asked you how you can see him.”

“It sounded like white noise almost,” Phichit shrugged. “This has never happened before.”

“What do you mean?” Viktor pressed.

“I’ve always been able to see and hear spirits,” Phichit shrugged. “As clearly as you or me. My family are all particularly gifted mediums. I’ve never had this problem before. It’s like I'm looking at a wisp of smoke in a human shape.”

“Does that mean I’m a ghost after all?” Yuuri looked alarmed.

“Oooh,” Phichit wrinkled his nose. “Okay, Yuuri, right? Yuuri. I need you to try something with me. Concentrate on your words and try to send them to me. Like, imagine you’re pushing them right into my head.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor who shrugged so Yuuri tried. “I said, does that mean I’m a ghost after all?”

Phichit, who had closed his eyes opened them and smiled. “That’s better. Now it just sounds like you’re talking into a pillow. No, I don’t think you’re a ghost. If you were, I’d be able to see you clearly, which means you’re something else, entirely. Where does the string go?”

“What string?” Viktor asked.

“The string,” Phichit pointed at the floor, but both Viktor and Yuuri looked at the spot blankly. “Neither of you see the string?”

Viktor shook his head. “No, Yuuri just looks like a man to me. Yuuri?”

“I would have mentioned it if I saw a string,” Yuuri pointed out, remembering to concentrate so that Phichit could hear him, too.

“Well it’s definitely there,” Phichit mused. “It must be connecting you to something, but it must be very far away because it just keeps going and going.”

“What does that mean?” Viktor pressed his finger to his lips.

“I have no idea, to be honest,” Phichit shrugged. “You don’t know where you came from, Yuuri?”

“Yuuri’s been with me since he was five,” Viktor stepped forward and took Yuuri’s hand.

“Are you a medium?” Phichit hummed thoughtfully.

“No?” Viktor shrugged. “I’ve only ever been able to see Yuuri.”

“This is all very interesting,” Phichit looked so excited, but Yuuri turned to look at Viktor in concern.

“He can’t tell anyone that I’m here. I’m not meant to exist. If this gets out, then the FFKK might come after you again,” Yuuri said, nervously.

“That’s true,” Viktor sighed before looking at Phichit. “Listen, you can’t tell anyone about what you saw tonight.”

“Why not?” Phichit looked confused.

“A long time ago I didn’t hide the fact that I knew Yuuri was always with me. We’ve been together for fifteen years, after all. Everyone thought he was imaginary and when I got too old to have imaginary friends, my mental health came into question. The FFKK threatened my coach if he didn’t control me. They said they would take me away and hospitalize me, or even drop me entirely as a skater. Yuuri and I agreed to keep our relationship secret at that time. It’s been… eight years since then and they’ve finally stopped looking at me like I am the resident crazy. If you tell anyone that Yuuri is still with me… Who knows what they will do,” Viktor frowned as he spoke, staring at the ground. 

Yuuri ran a soothing hand over his shoulders. “It’s alright, don’t start feeling guilty again. We had to do this. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you because of me.”

Phichit narrowed his eyes, watching the interaction. “Hey, Viktor, are you banging the entity?”

“What?” Yuuri sputtered, his head whipping to Phichit.

“We’ve never had sex,” Viktor replied smoothly.

“But there’s more there than an entity attached to a human,” Phichit pushed.

“Yuuri is my boyfriend,” Viktor met Phichit’s gaze.

“This is so interesting!” Phichit squealed. “Don’t worry, as long as I know that Yuuri isn’t malicious then I don’t have an obligation to do anything about him or tell anyone he’s there. I’ll keep your secret. But can I be friends with you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blinked at Phichit like he was crazy. “You want to be my friend?”

“Yeah! And I want to do some investigating to see if I can figure out exactly what you are, if that’s alright,” Phichit beamed at him.

“S-Sure,” Yuuri glanced at Viktor who smiled at him.

Phichit stayed and talked to them for a while longer before he cheerfully excused himself and returned to his own room. 

Yuuri sat next to Viktor on the bed and rested his head on the other’s shoulders. “That was surprising but kind of nice.”

“What if he doesn’t keep the secret,” Viktor muttered, studying the sheets.

Yuuri hesitated and then sighed. “Then we deal with the fall out. Together, like we’ve always done everything.”

Viktor nodded and then bit his lip. “You know I’ve hated having to keep you a secret, right? If I could, I would tell the whole world how much I love you, but skating is all I’m good at and if they take it away from me… There’s nothing else I’m good for.”

Yuuri sat back and turned to Viktor. “Shut up. You’re good at other things! You’re a genuinely kind and caring person with a good heart. You’re not allowed to put yourself down.”

Viktor smiled weakly at Yuuri. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

“Always,” Yuuri smiled and then pulled Viktor against him. “You need to get some sleep.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Is this working?” Phichit stood in front of his laptop, narrowing his eyes as Viktor came into focus on the screen.

“Yeah, I can hear you,” Viktor smiled. “Can you see Yuuri?”

Yuuri lifted his hand and waved, concentrating on his words. “Do you understand me, Phichit?”

Phichit’s eyes widened as Yuuri stepping into the frame. “Oh, look at that, there you are.”

Yuuri tilted his head to the side. “What?”

“You’re clearer over the camera. I can actually see your face a little bit,” Phichit smiled. “I mean, it’s not that unusual, sometimes electronics can pick up entities better than human senses.”

“That’s interesting,” Viktor hummed. “I wonder if you can see Yuuri in any of my media appearances.”

“Was he there?” Phichit asked.

“I’m always with Vitenka,” Yuuri replied.

“Then someone has probably seen at least a glimmer on the tv,” Phichit shrugged. “Most people probably wouldn’t know what they were looking at, though.”

Yuuri shivered. “I hope they didn’t see me. I’m not even used to the idea of you being able to look at me, Phich.”

Phichit smiled. “It’s okay, you’ll get used to it. So, I’ve been doing some research and I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re 100% not a ghost and most likely not some kind of divine entity. I can’t rule out demonic presence just yet, but considering you’re not at all malicious I don’t think that’s really an option.”

Viktor snorted. “You say that, but you never saw Yuuri when people used to bully me at the rink.”

Yuuri pouted. “They deserved to be poltergeisted, even if I couldn’t actually do anything.”

Phichit laughed. “That just sounds like a good friend, not a demonic entity, but I’ll keep looking to see if I can find something more.”

Viktor nodded and then stood up. “Well, I have to go grocery shopping so you two have fun.”

“But without you here, how will Yuuri be able to touch anything if needed?” Phichit asked.

“Oh, we have a secret method for him,” Viktor’s eyes sparkled.

“What?” Phichit looked confused.

Viktor reached off screen for a second and then returned with what looked like a tv remote that appeared to have chunks of Viktor’s hair taped to it over certain buttons. “Yuuri can touch parts of me, even if they aren’t attached anymore. We have little chunks of my hair all over the apartment so he can do things without me always hovering.”

“That’s both a little gross and ingenious,” Phichit marvelled. “How did you find that out?”

A look of pain flashed across Viktor’s face for a second before he stood abruptly. “I’ll be back in less than an hour, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded and then stood in front of the camera, his eyes following something off screen that Phichit could only assume was Viktor before the distant sound of a door closing could be heard. After a moment, Yuuri turned back to Phichit.

“Sorry about that,” Yuuri muttered. “The day we found that out wasn’t a good one. Vitenka is still a little bit touchy about it… He hurt me on that day and still hasn’t forgiven himself, no matter how many times I’ve told him I’ve forgiven him.”

“He hurt you?” Phichit’s eyes widened.

Yuuri waved his hands. “Not like… Physically or anything. It had just been a bad day for him and when I tried to comfort him he snapped at me and told me he hated me. I… I was young. Only about fourteen at the time so I believed him. We almost lost each other because I was prepared to leave, I didn’t want to burden him with my presence if he hated me. Luckily Yakov came and calmed him down and he apologized for it and begged me to stay with him.”

Phichit nodded. “Sometimes people can say things they don’t mean in the heat of the moment.”

“I know,” Yuuri smiled. “That’s why I don’t blame him for it.”

They chatted for a long time, trading stories and laughing together, Viktor joining them again when he came back from shopping. As much apprehension as Yuuri had over someone else being able to see him, talking with Phichit felt natural. The bubbly teen was friendly and easy to relax around.

Once Phichit signed off, Yuuri leaned against Viktor. “That was nice.”

“I’m glad you’ve made a friend, my Yuuri,” Viktor hummed happily.

“Me too, surprisingly,” Yuuri said.

Viktor turned to face Yuuri and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri responded, kissing him back and slowly the kisses turned heated. Viktor’s hands began to wander over Yuuri’s body and the brunette shivered at the sensation. He leaned into the touches, even as his heart rate started to speed up significantly as Viktor’s hands began to trail down towards uncharted territories.

Viktor stiffened suddenly. “Yuuri…”

“What?” Yuuri blinked his eyes open, but he knew what Viktor was alerting to before he could even finish getting the word out of his mouth. The world was going hazy around the edges of his vision and those voices were echoing in the back of his mind again.

“Not again,” Viktor whimpered, terror filling his eyes.

“Vitenka, look at me,” Yuuri bit his lip and did his best to cup Viktor’s face in his hands as the world began to flicker in and out of existence.

“Please, no, Yuuri, not again, please. Don’t leave me, please,” Viktor begged as the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“I came back last time, didn’t I?” Yuuri said, urgently. “I’ll come back again, I promise. Wait for me, I’ll come back.”

“I’ll wait,” Viktor tried to nuzzle into Yuuri’s touch as best he could. “I’ll wait forever if I have to. I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you, too Vitenka,” Yuuri said, but in the end he wasn’t sure how much Viktor got to hear and how much was swallowed by the darkness that surrounded him.

Yuuri stood and did his best to tune out the voices that got louder and louder, trying to focus on returning to Viktor. The seconds dragged on into minutes as Yuuri stood in the darkness. It was taking longer this time. Why was it taking longer? He had to get back to Viktor. He had promised that he would come back, he  _ had _ to go back. He could feel that tingling sensation again, just like the first time, but still he remained, shrouded in darkness.

After what felt like forever, Yuuri saw light from behind his eyelids. Blinking his eyes open, he looked around. A rink. He was standing in a rink, sunlight streaming through the windows. It wasn’t Viktor’s home rink in St. Petersburg and Yuuri was struggling to figure out why he was here until he looked out on the ice. Viktor was there, practicing his program like always, but it seemed so much jerkier than his usual graceful movements. This couldn’t be… A competition? How long had Yuuri been gone? Where were they??

Yuuri waited, shifting his weight from foot to foot for Viktor to be finished. Once he was, Yuuri called out to him. “Vitenka!”

Viktor’s head shot up from where he had been studying the ice as Yakov read him the riot act, as always. Something in Yakov’s eyes softened at the movement and he leaned forward and whispered something in Viktor’s ear. Viktor nodded faster than anyone probably should and Yakov waved his hands in a clear dismissal.

Viktor immediately took off across the ice, put his skate guards on in record time and taking off down a hallway. Yuuri followed him until Viktor darted into a dark room, closing the door behind him. Yuuri went straight through the door.

“Vitenka--” Yuuri started, but Viktor cut him off, flying into Yuuri’s arms and kissing him passionately. Yuuri melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist.

When Viktor finally pulled back to breathe, he rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. “It’s been so, so long. I waited for you like you said, but I was  _ scared _ , Yuuri.”

“How long was I gone? Where are we?” Yuuri whispered.

“Three weeks,” Viktor dropped his head to Yuuri’s shoulder. “We’re in Japan for the NHK Trophy.”

Yuuri nodded and pressed his cheek to the side of Viktor’s head. “I’m so sorry, Vitenka. I don’t know why it took so long for me to get back.”

“Where do you go,” Viktor whispered.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri replied, equally as quietly. “It’s just black. I can hear voices, but I don’t know what they’re saying.”

Viktor nodded, pressing his face harder against Yuuri’s neck before taking a deep breath and standing back up straight, giving Yuuri a bright smile. “Well you’re back with me now and that’s what matters. You kept your word.”

“You doubted me?” Yuuri scoffed.

Viktor shook his head. “No, but I was lonely.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Yuuri studied the ground.

Viktor leaned back against the wall and shrugged. “It’s alright. I just wish we knew why it happened or how to stop it.”

Yuuri nodded. “I think it has something to do with my feelings. I know it sounds weird, but every time it’s happened my heart has been nearly beating out of my chest. But more importantly, I saw you skating when I popped back in. It looked…”

Viktor huffed. “Terrible? Yeah, I was struggling without my muse with me.”

Yuuri’s face cracked into a grin. “Is that all I am? Your muse?”

Viktor narrowed his eyes and puffed up his chest in mock indignation. “Do you dare question the methods of the great Viktor Nikiforov?”

Yuuri barely managed to hold back his laughter. “Oh, I see how it is. You just want me to inspire you.”

As they both cracked into giggles, Yuuri couldn’t help but be glad he was back where he belonged, at Viktor’s side.


	10. Chapter 10

To be honest, it wasn’t Mikhail’s day. First, Giacometti had flirted his way out of an interview and then that stupid Russian Punk had cussed him out for approaching him. Mikhail scoffed, thinking that the quality of Yakov’s skaters had certainly dropped since he had been forced into retirement. He needed a good scoop to keep his job.

Sneaking down a hallway reporters weren’t supposed to be in, he searched around for anyone he could at least get a semblance of an article from. He had just passed a door where he heard a burst of laughter before what was unmistakably Viktor Nikiforov’s voice, though it was muffled too much for Mikhail to hear what was being said.

Nikiforov. Mikhail hated him with a burning passion, after all, it was Nikiforov’s fault that Mikhail had been dropped from skating in the first place. However, he was Russia’s darling. An interview with the skater could definitely keep Mikhail his job, and it sounded like he was already giving one, so what harm would Mikhail joining in do?

With that thought, Mikhail pushed open the door, only to be confronted with the sight of Nikiforov pressed into the far wall of the room, with no one else in it. Mihail was suddenly glad he hadn’t just burst into the room as he heard the words coming from the only other person in the room as Mikhail fumbled for his phone to record what he was hearing.

“Oh, sh, Yuuri. You know that’s not true at all. I’d trade all of my medals in a heartbeat if I could take you on a proper date,” Nikiforov said sincerely.

He stood silently for a second before his face broke into a wide grin. “You’re right. I won’t have to worry about what anyone thinks when--”  halfway through a sentence as the words died on the skater’s lips as he made eye contact with Mikhail. The man blinked at him, his face sliding from one of joy to shock and then settling on horror.

Slowly, Mikhail’s face split into a smile that held no kindness. “You’re done for Nikiforov,” he said lowly, stopping the recording he had been making.

Nikiforov stumbled forward only a few steps and gasped out. “Mikhail?”

“You recognize me,” Mikhail sneered. “Big whoop. Finally, I’ll be able to get you back for ruining my career like you did. Finally, I’m going to get a full page article!”

“Mikhail, please,” Nikiforov stuttered out, but Mikhail had already turned and walked out of the room triumphantly.

 

``~`**`~``

 

**Viktor Nikiforov: Too Mentally Unstable to be Skating?**

 

Sources reveal that Nikiforov has been seen talking to himself in an erratic fashion. There have been reports of the skater’s troubled mental health in the past, but now there is undeniable evidence that he has indeed cracked. With a video leaked from a confidential source, it is clear that Russia’s darling is well beyond his breaking point. At this juncture, it is not a question of has Nikiforov had a mental breakdown as it is a question of what the FFKK intends to do about it. I’m sure at this point it’s clear that Nikiforov needs help, though it’s a wonder that no one has noticed before this point. That leaves a question hanging in the air that most people don’t want to think about. Is Yakov Feltsman purposely ignoring the obvious health failures of his skaters in order to push them to continue to churn out gold? Will there be...

 

_Click to continue reading_

 

``~`**`~``

 

“You can’t do this!” Yakov’s voice rumbled, and Yuuri winced slightly at the entirely unamused look on the FFKK offical’s face. Viktor was closed off, in another room, but there was no one who could stop Yuuri from witnessing what was happening so he could give Viktor a proper warning should the worst be coming.

“We warned you, Feltsman,” the official spat. “You assured us that you would get control over your skater.”

“He’s done nothing but win you gold medals,” Yakov argued. “One little slip up isn’t going to poison any of his accomplishments. Please, don’t punish the boy.”

“I wouldn’t call this rather lengthy article a ‘little slip up’,” The official tapped his fingers together and then sighed. “If Nikiforov agrees to be evaluated in a hospital and gets a clean bill of health, then we will allow him to compete next season. That is our ultimatum.”

Yakov nodded, slowly. “So when we return to Russia--”

The official cut him off. “No, there is a hospital not far from here that will suffice.”

“You want to lock him away _in another country_??” Yakov sounded shocked. “A country where he doesn’t speak a lick of the language? We’re in Japan for fuck’s sake!”

“This is the only option we are offering. You don’t want us to drop him, do you?” The official asked.

Yakov clenched his fists and then said quietly. “What if I came out saying I know that Yuuri is real? What if I’ve seen him, too?”

The official gave Yakov a pitying look. “Come now, Feltsman. I know you feel for the boy, but don’t jeopardize your job for this. If you can manage to control him for once, he’ll be out before you know it.”

With that, the official turned and sauntered out of the room, passing straight through Yuuri. Yakov looked utterly defeated and Yuuri hesitated for a second before he turned and ran to Viktor.

“They’re going to make you go to a hospital here for an evaluation,” Yuuri gasped out. “Either you go or they drop you. That’s what they said. Yakov tried so hard to argue, but they just threatened him, too.”

Viktor bit his lip, but didn’t even turn his eyes in Yuuri’s direction. Yuuri knew that he had heard him, though. There was no point in making it worse now. After a few moments, Yakov came through the door.

“Vitya…” Yakov said carefully.

Viktor took a slow deep breath and met Yakov’s eyes. “I accept. I will do the evaluation. I’m not crazy and you know it.”

Yakov’s shoulders slumped as he nodded. “I do know it, Vitya. I should have known you’d send Yuuri to spy on us.”

Viktor nodded sharply. “He volunteered. Now, let’s get this over with.”


	11. Chapter 11

Viktor sat quietly on the bed in his padded room, looking at the stark white walls. Maybe this was a little more serious that Viktor had been assuming. He looked down at the uniform he had been instructed to put on and sighed. He has assumed that he would be evaluated and be in and out in a day, but from the looks of it, it seemed like he was going to be here a while, with him getting his own room. At least he didn’t have any roommates other than the usual. As he thought that, Yuuri passed through the door that had been locked behind the skater upon entering and looked sadly at Viktor.

“I’m so sorry, Vitenka,” Yuuri whispered. “This is all my fault.”

Viktor’s eyes shot the the camera positioned high up on the wall in the corner of the room before he shook his head slightly and then flopped over on the bed.

Yuuri sat next to him carefully and studied his knees. “I know you’re thinking about telling me it’s not my fault, but it is. If I wasn’t here, no one would have looked at you critically like this. I’m so, so sorry.”

Viktor curled up into a ball and whispered into his arm so quietly that Yuuri almost missed it. “It’s never your fault, Yuuri. Without you I’m not a whole person. Stop blaming yourself and we will get through this.”

Yuuri nodded, but continued to study his knees in shame. He didn’t really move, keeping Viktor company in silence until well after lights out. Once he was sure Viktor was sleeping, Yuuri stood and closed his eyes.

It had been several hours since Viktor was admitted to the hospital, but the whole time there was what felt like almost a tug in Yuuri’s chest. At first he had assumed it was the guilt that he was still feeling, but now that he had calmed down it was more like a curious feeling he had never felt before. It was almost like… It was trying to lead him somewhere.

Following the pulling sensation, Yuuri passed through the heavy, locked doors of the mental patient facility and into an average hospital. Wandering down the halls, he eventually entered a room with a single, sleeping occupant.

Walking up to the bed, he looked down at the sleeping man. “Why are you calling me?”

Unsurprisingly, the man didn’t wake up or make any move at all. Yuuri squinted down at the motionless form for a few moments before he spoke again. “Seriously, if you’re causing a pull to bring me here, you should at least answer me.”

He reached out in frustration and poked his finger through the man’s cheek… Or he had meant to, but his finger came in contact with a decidedly solide face, turning it to the side with the force of the poke. Yuuri reeled back as his brain screamed that he could touch this person. Not even Phichit could touch him! Only Viktor!  _ Who was this man _ ?

The monitors around the man started beating erratically and Yuuri turned and ran, terror flooding into his heart as he passed straight through the nurses that came to check on the sleeping man. He didn’t stop running until he was back in Viktor’s room, panting in fear as he stood over the other’s bed.

“Vitenka!” He gasped out.

Viktor slowly blinked his eyes open and he looked at Yuuri sleepily. “Wha…”

“Vitenka, I just touched someone!” Yuuri said frantically.

Viktor’s eyes shot open all the way at that. “Where?” He demanded in a whisper.

“In the other side of this hospital, there are normal patients, I think and I felt a weird pull to over there, so I followed it and saw this guy sleeping and I poked him and touched him!”

Viktor blinked as his boyfriend frantically rambled. “Yuuri, calm down,” Viktor said softly. “You’re starting to flicker again.”

Yuuri took a slow, deep breath, trying to even out his heart beat. “I’m okay,” he muttered, more to himself than to Viktor. Slowly, the world turned back to perfect clarity. “I’m fine, but I’m serious. There was someone else I could touch.”

Viktor hummed softly and stretched out his back, sending a narrow eyed glance at the camera in the corner. He closed his eyes, curling back up on himself, feigning sleep before he spoke into his arms. “Well, I want to meet him.”

“What do you mean, you want to meet him?” Yuuri asked incredulously.

“I want to meet the other person that my Yuuri can interact with,” Viktor replied, his shoulders shifting in in what could be a sleepy sigh but Yuuri knew was a shrug.

“How do you intend to do that?” Yuuri asked, sitting on the bed next to Viktor.

“Simple, I just have to break out,” Viktor said, nuzzling into his arms. “Tomorrow, though. Right now I want to go back to sleep.”

Yuuri stared at with wide eyes until he was certain that the skater had fallen asleep. No, Viktor wasn’t crazy like they said he was, but the man could come up with some pretty insane ideas.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Viktor stood in the corner of his room, under the camera so no one would see him. With a wince, he pulled roughly on a small clump of hair until it came out in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he repeated the process until he had enough. Yuuri watched him sympathetically as he took the hair from Viktor’s shaking hands.

“I’ll figure out how to open the door, I promise. But we don’t have to go see the man. We could just run away,” Yuuri pointed out. “If I can get you free, then you don’t have to stay here.”

Viktor smiled at him. “I told you. I want to meet this person, but then we can run away. Yakov would probably hide us.”

Yuuri smiled in return and then made his way out of the room, carefully squeezing his little bundle of hair out under the door. There wasn’t much of it, with Viktor’s hair being as short as it was now he had needed to rip it straight from the roots to get enough for Yuuri to use like he had in the past and he hadn’t been able to handle the pain long enough to give Yuuri any more than just enough to do small tasks.

Once outside of the room, Yuuri studied the lock on the door. He hummed softly to himself, noticing that there was a keyhole. That meant he needed a key. Someone had to have it. Probably one of the nurses that came and went from time to time.

The first place he looked was behind the nurse’s station. While there were keys back there, there were so many that Yuuri knew he would never have time to try them all, not to mention the struggle that would be to get one key into the lock, let alone more.

For now, he would have to wait. Yuuri knew that at some point, they’d have to unlock Viktor’s door, and when that happened, he would know which key to take.

It took nearly a day, but finally, someone had to unlock Viktor’s door. One of the doctors went in to talk to him as part of his evaluation and Yuuri watched like a hawk as the correct key was hung back up. Once the hallway was clear and the nurse at the desk was engrossed in her book, he carefully looped Viktor’s hair around the key ring and brought it back to Viktor’s door.

He popped his head through it and smiled. “I got the key. Just give me a second to get it in the lock.”

Viktor’s face lit up and he nodded, not even bothering to hide the motion from the ever watching camera. “I hope no one is watching the cameras.”

Yuuri shrugged. “We probably won’t have a ton of time until they notice, but the nurse is reading right now so we will have at least a few minutes.”

Viktor nodded again and Yuuri pulled back to focus on the task at hand. It took him several minutes, but he finally managed to manipulate the key into the lock. A few more had him turning it in the lock. Viktor all but skipped over to the door, pushing it open.

He threw his arms around Yuuri and whispered. “My savior!”

Yuuri laughed softly and when Viktor released him, started to lead Viktor through the halls. It was slow going, Yuuri scouting ahead at every corner to make sure that Viktor wouldn’t be caught. More than once the skater had to dive into a closet or behind a cart to avoid being seen, but they finally made it to the room with the man that had drawn Yuuri’s attention.

They entered quietly, only to find that the man was still sleeping. “Why is he still asleep? We can’t get answers if he’s sleeping,” Yuuri said with frustration.

“Yuuri…” Viktor breathed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, my dears, with Viktor as a fugitive in another country, it's time we play up the language barrier. Anything in bold is in Russian, plain text is in English and Japanese we cannot understand. :3

“Yuuri…” Viktor breathed, looking at the man in the bed.

Yuuri looked at him in confusion at the tone Viktor had used. “What?”

“Yuuri, that’s you,” Viktor turned to him with wide eyes.

“What? Me? Is that what I look like? What?” Yuuri stumbled over his words and he could feel his heart rate speeding up in panic. The heart monitor on the man in the bed started beeping faster as well and Yuuri couldn’t really deny that evidence.

“Yeah, that’s totally you,” Viktor walked over to the bed and picked up the chart there. After studying it for a few moments he sighed. “I have no idea what this says. It’s in Japanese.”

Yuuri peered at it over Viktor’s shoulder and shrugged. “Neither do I. What does this mean?”

“I don’t know,” Viktor shrugged. “I wish we could call Phichit. I bet he’d know what to do…”

“Well, there is a phone right there,” Yuuri pointed out. “I know his phone number.”

As Viktor picked up the phone and dialed the number that Yuuri recited, neither of them noticed the nurse who had walked into the room and then slowly back out, fear in her eyes as she took in the man dressed in the garb of someone in the mental hospital portion of the facility, talking in a foreign language to thin air over her patient.

“Phichit! Hey, it’s Viktor!” Viktor said cheerfully into the phone.

“Viktor! What happened to you? There are rumors flying around all over the place that you’re being forced into retirement,” Phichit asked, concern lacing his voice.

“No, not retirement,” Viktor laughed slightly. “Mental hospital because the wrong people found out about Yuuri, but that’s not important now. What’s important is we’ve found Yuuri.”

“What? What do you mean you’ve found him?” Phichit asked. “And it’s definitely important! Look, I’ve seen Yuuri, I could come out with a statement about how you’re definitely not crazy if that will help you.”

“Don’t worry about that now, Phichit,” Viktor said quickly. “We found a man, laying in a bed in a hospital that looks like--no it definitely is Yuuri. He’s not waking up and Yuuri can touch the body like he touches me. What does this mean, Phichit?”

There was silence for a second and then the sound of realization. “Astral projection! Of course! That’s what the string is for! What is Yuuri’s body in the hospital for?”

“We don’t know, all of his charts are in Japanese,” Viktor replied. “Explain that to me. Astral projection.”

“Well, to put it simply, it’s like Yuuri’s spirit left his body. In most cases, what you see when you look at him is what patients who have had accidents than nearly killed them call out of body experiences. Normally, people who have them get sucked right back into their body when resuscitation succeeds. However, there have been a few cases reported where the patient’s spirit doesn’t just leave the body, it goes on vacation so to speak. No one is really sure why it happens, but a theory that I’ve liked to adhere to is that the person has very strong emotions about something, maybe the accident, maybe something else entirely, but it causes them to kind of spring to another location and then they have to make their way back to their body. If Yuuri was five when this happened, he wouldn’t have known what to do, which is why he ended up staying with you as a spirit for all of these years. Also, people who astrally project can affect the world around them with a little bit of practice, but for Yuuri all of this seems to be involuntary, so of course he couldn’t control it. Something about you, Viktor, brough Yuuri to you and made it so you’re the only thing that Yuuri’s subconscious latched on to. I don’t know what or why, but I’m pretty sure that’s what happened.”

Viktor nodded into the phone, aware that Yuuri had leaned through the receiver to hear Phichit’s explanation as well. “Thanks, Phichit. How do we get Yuuri back in his body?”

Phichit hummed thoughtfully. “Well, he could try climbing back in. Or he could will it, maybe. Like how he concentrates so I can hear him, only for getting back in his body. If his corporeal body wakes up, then that would probably clear your mental health, Viktor!”

“Okay. I guess we’ll try--” Viktor started, but was cut off my the sound of voices that had barged into the room. A nurse was speaking from behind the burly men that had come in, pointing at Viktor. “Uh oh… That looks like security, doesn’t it, Yuuri? I think I might be about to be escorted back to my padded room.”

“Crap,” Yuuri muttered. “That’s not good.”

**“Um… Listen, guys. I know this looks bad, but this is my boyfriend. This is Yuuri. If you just give us another minute, we can prove it to you,”** Viktor held up his hands.

**“Try English, Vitenka. There’s no way that they understand Russian,”** Yuuri said as he closed his eyes to try willing himself back into his body.

Viktor tried again, in English this time, but it seemed like the staff only spoke Japanese. Finally, they moved forward and grabbed onto Viktor to try and wrestle him out of the room. Viktor fought the hold, desperate to stay by Yuuri’s side.  **“Yuuri! Don’t let them take me away! We’ll figure this out together! And I have an idea!”**

Yuuri’s eyes flew open and he gasped. He ran forward and took hold of Viktor’s arm, pulling him forward, throwing the whole fight off balance and setting Viktor free. He scrambled forward, onto the bed with Yuuri’s body and full on kissed the brunette on the lips. Yuuri gaped at him like he was crazy.

**“Seriously? That was your idea?”** Yuuri asked, his shock at Viktor’s ridiculousness making him momentarily forget the situation around them.

**“It always works in the movies,”** Viktor looked at Yuuri with desperation him his eyes.

Yuuri ran forward and took a firm hold of Viktor as the security grabbed him again and pulled him off the bed. As hard as Viktor struggled and Yuuri pulled, they were losing ground against the much larger men. Yuuri locked eyes with Viktor.

**“Vitenka, if I’m pulling you, I can’t focus on getting back into my body. If I get back in my body, they won’t have any trouble dragging you away. What do I do? How do I stop them?”** Yuuri asked, terrified.  **“If they take you away, everything will be worse for you than it already was and it’s all my fault. It’s always been all my fault.”**

Viktor smiled. **“It’s not your fault. Go, Yuuri. Get in your body and use the voice everyone else can hear to tell them that I’m not crazy. Tell them that the place for me is by your side.”**

Yuuri hesitated, but then nodded and let Viktor go. He had to save Viktor. He turned to his body and took a running leap, the whole time concentrating hard on getting inside to help Viktor.

The next thing he knew, everything felt  _ so heavy _ . He slowly blinked his eyes open, immediately tuning in to the sounds of Viktor still struggling. Yuuri weakly turned his head to the side and his fingers twitched in Viktor’s direction.

**“Vitenka…”** He whispered. His throat felt like sandpaper and he could barely move, but Yuuri was going to try. He had to try.  **“Let him go…”**

**“Yuuri!”** Viktor cried, stretching out the hand that wasn’t restrained at this point to Yuuri.  **“I’m right here, I won’t leave you!”**

Yuuri managed to lift his own hand in return, though it was barely reaching. Why couldn’t he move his limbs like he wanted to? What was wrong with his body?  **“Don’t take him,”** Yuuri whispered and then coughed.

All movement in the room stopped as all heads turned to the patient in the bed. In the moment of shock, Viktor pulled from the security guard’s grasps again and crawled over Yuuri on the bed, tears shining in his eyes.  **“Is this real? Are you really solid? Can they see this, too? God, Yuuri, I love you so much. Are you alright? What do you need?”**

Yuuri smiled up at Viktor weakly.  **“Water,”** he wheezed out.

Viktor looked around in a daze before he spotted a pitcher on the nightstand. He immediately poured Yuuri a glass of water before helping the other tilt his head to sip it. After a few gulps, Yuuri sighed and plopped his head back down onto the pillow. **“Everything is heavy, Vitenka. I can’t move all that much, but I won’t let them take you away from me.”**

Viktor nodded, tears in his eyes. He shifted around so that he was curled around Yuuri’s body, clutching to him, and it was only then that they were reminded of the company they still had. They nurse was all but freaking out and the security was moving to take Viktor again. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in fear. “No! Stay away! Don’t come near us!” Yuuri yelled as loudly as he could. Everyone froze again, and for a second Yuuri thought that they would listen to him, but the nurse shot out of the room and the security started moving again.

**“What do we do?”** Viktor gasped out.  **“They don’t understand Russian or English!”**

**“Hold on to me,”** Yuuri twitched his fingers as hard as he could, managing to catch hold on Viktor’s clothes.  **“If they’re going to take you, they’re going to take me, too.”**

Viktor nodded and wrapped his arms firmly around Yuuri’s shoulders. They both squeezed their eyes shut and waited to be yanked out of the bed when a new voice rang out, still speaking in Japanese, but apparently halting the movement of the security.

**“What are they saying,”** Viktor whispered, peeking his eyes open to look at what was going on.

**“I don’t know,”** Yuuri whimpered as he, too, tried to look and figure out what was happening.

The new woman in the room approached the bed with her hands up in a surrender pose and addressed Yuuri. After a few seconds of Yuuri staring blankly at her, she tried again. Finally, Yuuri shook his head and spoke in English, just in case. “I can’t understand you.”

The woman blinked at him for a few seconds, but responded in accented English. “Mr. Katsuki, I’m your doctor. I don’t know what’s going on, who this man is, but he is not meant to be in this part of the facility. Please let us remove him so we can run some tests. You’ve been in a coma for a very long time.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly but shook his head again. “No, you can’t take him. Vitenka stays with me.”

The woman tilted her head to the side in confusion. “He’s a mental patient, he might be dangerous.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “I’ve spent the last eighteen years of my life by his side, I think I’d know what his character is like at this point.”

Viktor snorted softly and hid his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck to hide his amusement. As cute as gentle and shy Yuuri was,  _ I’ve had enough of this _ Yuuri was always fantastic.

“What?” The doctor seemed genuinely confused.

Yuuri sighed and glanced at Viktor.  **“Do you think we can get Phichit to come and explain all of this? He did it so effortlessly before.”**

“What language is that?” The doctor asked, her voice laced in shock.

“Russian,” Viktor spoke up. “Yuuri grew up speaking it with me. In Russia.”

The doctor’s mouth fell open and she just stared at the pair who looked at her like the things that they were saying weren’t impossible. After a second, she looked at Viktor directly and spoke. “Who are you?”

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov, a figure skater. Call my coach, Yakov Feltsman if you need corroboration. He can tell you that Yuuri has been with me since we were children. Call Phichit Chulanont, another skater who was the only other person who could see Yuuri when he was out of his body. Call anyone who knows me. They’ll tell you! Hell, call the FFKK and they’ll tell you that they put me here because I had an ‘imaginary friend’ named Yuuri and they didn’t want me to seem imbalanced while representing them,” Viktor frowned by the end of it, his voice slowly getting louder the longer he spoke.

**“Vitenka,”** Yuuri said softly.  **“Stay calm. We need her to help us.”**

The doctor held up her hands again. “I honestly have no idea what is going on, but you’re my patient, Mr. Katusuki and I can tell that removing Mr. Nikiforov will cause you stress and you’ve only just woken up so I will allow him to stay for now. I will get your coach on the phone, Mr. Nikiforov, and see what can be done. Also, there is a nurse calling your family right now, Mr. Katsuki. They should be here soon.”

Even as the doctor said this, muffled shouting could be heard. Slowly, Viktor reached over and picked up the phone that was hanging on the cord. “Phichit?”

“Don’t lock Viktor up!” Phichit screamed. “He’s not crazy! I can see the entity, too!!”

“Phichit, it’s me, Viktor,” Viktor said soothingly. “They aren’t taking me away right now.”

There was silence for a few moments before Phichit spoke in a rush. “Where are you? I’m booking a flight right now.”

“It’s alright,” Viktor started, but Phichit cut him off.

“No! I’m coming! Where are you?” Phichit demanded.

Yuuri cleared his throat. Viktor looked over at the other occupant of the bed and Yuuri looked pointedly at the phone. Slowly, Viktor held the receiver to the brunette’s ear. “Phich?”

There was silence for a second before Phichit full on squealed. “Yuuri???”

“Yes,” Yuuri said softly and then he relayed the name of the hospital they were in and the room number. Then he locked eyes with Viktor and smiled.  **“You can hang up now. You can’t blame me for wanting to see my friend when I can finally talk to him clearly.”**

Viktor laughed.  **“No, I can’t,”** he said before hanging up the phone and curling back around the other.

The doctor, who still looked thoroughly confused, excused herself to go make some phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to all of yall who were so sure Yuuri was in a coma. He was. Good deductive skills.


	13. Chapter 13

The next thing to happen was Yakov running through the door, panting, concern lacing his features.  **“Vitya!”**

**“Yakov,”** Viktor smiled and sat up from where he had remained, curled protectively around Yuuri.  **“It’s good to see you.”**

“ **Vitya, what is this, why are you here? What’s this call I got about you** **_escaping_ ** **? All of these questions about your Yuuri... What is happening?”** Yakov sounded panicked.

Yuuri blinked at him for a moment before he spoke. **“Hello, Mr. Feltsman. It’s nice to have you actually hear my voice.”**

Yakov’s eyes snapped to Yuuri, like he had forgotten that there was another person in the room. He stumbled forward and sunk heavily into chair positioned near the bed.  **“You are...”** He whispered.

Yuuri nodded weakly. **“It’s me, Yuuri.”**

Yakov was silent for a few moments before he spoke firmly.  **“Prove it.”**

**“Yakov!”** Viktor exclaimed.

Yuuri twitched his fingers against Viktor to calm him down as best he could before he turned his eyes back to Yakov.  **“Hair hard, words hard, too much.”**

Yakov blinked at him and then started to laugh while Viktor looked on in confusion. Finally, Yakov nodded. **“Point taken, Yuuri.”**

Yuuri smiled, but then his face sobered up.  **“Are they going to release Vitenka?”**

Yakov sighed.  **“I don’t know. From what I could tell, no one is sure what’s going on right now. From what I’ve been able to pick up, you’ve been in a coma for a very long time so the doctors are just confused that you’ve woken up, speaking fluent Russian and clinging to a man they think you should have never heard of.”**

Yuuri frowned, but nodded. **“I know it must be confusing.”**

**“Hell, I’m confused,”** Yakov admitted. **“I accepted the undeniable evidence that you were real, but I never thought for a second that you had a living body somewhere.”**

**“I didn’t either, but here we are,”** Yuuri replied. **“It’s just like everyone keeps trying to talk to me in Japanese. I have no idea what they’re saying, I grew up speaking Russian and English with Vitenka.”**

**“I’m so glad that others can see my Yuuri,”** Viktor beamed.

Yuuri smiled again, but almost immediately his face slid into worry. **“My family is coming apparently. I’m scared.”**

Before Yakov could respond, more people came bursting into the room, speaking rapidly in Japanese at Yuuri. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he squeaked, overwhelmed by all of the sudden attention from crying people on him and he turned his head, hiding his face in Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri soothingly while Yakov turned to the three people and spoke in English. “He can’t understand you.”

They all turned to Yakov in confusion and finally one of them answered. “What?”

Yakov sighed, his eyes drifting over the two people curled together on the bed. “You are Yuuri’s family? There is much to explain, but he doesn’t speak your language.”

“Who are you?” The youngest of the group asked with narrowed eyes.

Yakov stood and held out his hand politely. “I am Yakov Feltsman, figure skating coach for team Russia. That is my skater, Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri grew up in our care.”

“What does that even mean?” The woman demanded. “That’s my little brother and he’s been in a coma for almost two decades!”

Yuuri’s mouth opened in shock and the word slipped past his lips before he even knew where it came from. “Mari-nee.”

Everyone in the room turned to look at Yuuri as the brunette’s forehead wrinkled in confusion, like he didn’t know where the word had come from. “You remember her, love?” Viktor asked gently.

Yuuri gave a half aborted shrug. “Not really. It’s been a lot of years.”

Viktor nodded understandingly, but Mari looked like she was about to burst. “What are all of you doing here? How can you claim to know Yuuri?”

Yuuri closed his eyes, taking a slow, shaky but deep breath, trying to focus of Viktor’s fingers soothingly stroking through his hair.  **“I don’t know if I can do this. There’s so many eyes on me. No one ever sees me and now it’s like I’m the center of attention. Vitenka, hide me. I’m scared.”**

Viktor looked down at him in surprise.  **“Alright. It’s okay, my Yuuri. I’ll keep you safe.”**

**“Please, I just want to go home…”** Yuuri whimpered.

Viktor shot a distressed look to Yakov who also hesitated at the admission. After a second he sighed. “As I said, there is much to explain, but for right now, perhaps we should give Yuuri a moment to collect himself. It’s been a very long time since he’s had anyone look at him other than Vitya.”

“What does that even mean?” Mari exclaimed, louder than necessary.

Yuuri started to shake, tears falling freely from his eyes.  **“I want to disappear, let me disappear, let me disappear, please, please, I don’t want to be here,”** he sobbed.  **“Stop looking at me!”**

Viktor hesitated before he translated the words into English, glaring daggers at Mari the whole time. Yakov carefully stepped between the family and Yuuri. “Please, I will explain everything I know, but allow me to do it in the hall.”

The woman who had to be Yuuri’s mother shot her hand out to rest on Mari’s arm and said something in rapid fire Japanese. After a second, Mari nodded and the three of them followed Yakov out into the hallway.

Viktor wrapped his arms tighter around Yuuri and cooed softly into his ear.  **“I’ve got you, love. It’s alright. You’re safe and no one is looking at you right now but me. Please stop crying, please. Don’t ask to disappear, it always scares me when you disappear. Please, shhh, it’s alright.”**

Slowly, Yuuri calmed down and allowed Viktor to press gentle kisses to his lips.  **“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,”** Yuuri whispered between kisses.

Viktor nodded.  **“I know.”**

 

``~`**`~``

 

The next person to arrive was Phichit. He took over explanations to everyone who wanted to know. It was unbelievable at the best of times, but with the pressing evidence, Yuuri’s insistence that he knew Viktor and Yakov, how close they all seemed, Phichit’s declaration of having interacted with Yuuri as a projection… No one could refute it. Without another explanation to show how three people from different countries determinedly insisted they knew Yuuri and the man himself stubbornly agreeing that he knew them as well, everyone was forced to accept that the impossible had to be true.

Viktor was released from the institution portion of the hospital as a result of the acceptance of Yuuri being the entity that Viktor had spoken to for years. No one could call him crazy now that Yuuri was in his flesh and blood body, reciting interactions he had no business knowing if he hadn’t been present.

The hospital desperately reached out until they found someone who could translate Russian to Japanese for them, Yuuri’s language barrier barring him from having a speedy recovery. But more than that, his family wanted to be by his side and while Mari had a decent grasp on English, Yuuri’s mother and father were abysmally bad at the language, not to mention that Yuuri fell fully into Russian when he was uncomfortable, which was most times now that he was clearly seen by everyone around him. He was told, at one point, that he had coded a few times while in his coma and the look in Viktor’s eyes when they looked at eachother and realized  _ that _ was probably why Yuuri had flickered out of his life in St. Petersburg from time to time was heart wrenching.

But more than the attention on him, Yuuri struggled with his body. As a projection, Yuuri had been tireless. He could run for as long as he wanted, never slept, never ate, never needed to slow down and never had a problem moving around. His physical body, however, was an unholy mess. It was to be expected, the doctors had explained to him. He had gone from being a child to an adult in the time that he had been in a coma, but without his body being used in any way, saying his muscles had atrophied was putting it lightly. It was almost like they’d never bothered to develop. The fact that he had made the movements he had, mostly borne from desperation at the time, was almost a miracle.

All in all, Yuuri felt like a newborn, suddenly unable to look after himself. He hated it, hated having to rely on others to look after him. Sometimes, he wished he could become an astral projection again and run around with Viktor like he used to, but now that his body had been revealed, there was no going back. Even if there was, Yuuri had no idea how. Getting back into his body had been a stroke of luck as it was.

Viktor hadn’t left his side. While Yuuri struggled with everything, Viktor was his constant rock, grounding Yuuri, supporting him, comforting him. On some level, Viktor understood. As much as Viktor was overjoyed that Yuuri had found his body, they had spent eighteen years together, with Yuuri’s unwavering attention on Viktor alone and now it was strange for him to be interacting with others. Viktor was almost jealous when his Yuuri would look into another’s eyes.

Yuuri started physical therapy to be able to move again on his own accord, but it was slow going at best. Most days, Yuuri felt like it wasn’t making any progress at all, no matter how Viktor cheered for and supported him.

Sometimes, they would fall into old patterns with each other, forgetting their surroundings and the person who’s literal job it was to translate their words. From time to time, Yuuri would mutter words to Viktor about their company and Viktor would stare straight ahead and make the slightest of faces like he was the only one who could hear the other and was carefully not reacting. It was a dance they had perfected over their years together and it was hard for them to break the habit, even if Yuuri’s tongue could be scathing at times when he slipped and thought that no one would hear him.

It was a learning curve, but they had each other. As soon as Yuuri was approved to leave the hospital, Viktor went back to skating, practicing for his next competition at an ice rink that was conveniently located in Yuuri’s home town. Yuuri spent most of his time working on his physical therapy at the rink there so they wouldn’t have to be far from each other.

By the next competition, Yuuri still wasn’t strong enough to walk and stand for long periods of time, but there was no force on Earth that could keep him from attending Viktor’s competitions. He’d never missed one before, and there was no reason he was going to start now. Not even the wheelchair he was forced to use so he didn’t have to over exert his weak muscles. No, there was nothing that would take him from Viktor’s side, not now and not ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**@Deefaerie**

 

_ Can we talk about Viktor Nikiforov? I mean, the fact that you all follow this blog means you know that I stan one man, but Can We Talk About Him??? After Rumors went flying about his declining mental health and hospitalization after the NHK Trophy, he comes back stronger than ever and not only WINS AGAIN despite everything, he dedicated his routine to his new significant other? Who is probably the cutest guy on the face of the planet? I mean, have you seen the footage from the GPF? After Viktor’s record breaking skate, the camera cuts to this adorable man on the sidelines, crying and frantically rolling his wheelchair down the boards to meet Viktor at the gate. And then Viktor proceeds to sit in his lap and they roll right on over to the kiss and cry together?? SO! Here I am, begging you lovely people of the internet, WHO IS KATSUKI YUURI?? Why haven’t we heard of him before this? Where did he come from and how can we form a protection squad for this cinnamon roll that has ensnared our Viktor? Why is he in that wheelchair and how quickly can we make some robot legs like Tony Stark for Rhodey? Should I make a GoFundMe for it? Also, if you’re going to leave some hate, lemme stop you right there and show you the door, you are not welcome on my blog. The man is the sweetest person ever. Have you seen the interview Viktor did FROM YUURI’S LAP? The man was all blushes and stuttered out words while Viktor hung off him. How can you not want to protect that? Someone, help, give me answers! _

 

**@Queeeeeeen Vely**

  
  


_ He really just popped up out of nowhere, but they seem really happy together. I want to know more about him, too. _

 

**@faeriefirefly**

 

_ Can we talk about the fact that the reason Viktor’s mental health was questioned time and time again over his career was because he kept saying his inspiration was his imaginary friend who just so happened to be named Yuuri? Coincidence? I think not. Maybe he’s always been there. _

 

**@TheWaywardSong**

 

_ If he was always there, we would have heard about him before. It has to have been some kind of coincidence that Viktor found someone named Yuuri. Wonder how Yuuri feels about it, though? _

 

**@tehBryn**

 

_ So, according to our lord and savior, Phichit, he and Yuuri have been friends for a while. Also, there are a whole bunch of Instagram posts of them together what looks like a hospital room with some super serious looking machinery around so I’m curious about what’s up with Yuuri, too. _

 

**@HobbitandHufflepuff**

 

_ Not going to lie, but there has been news all over this little town I was visiting for a while about how the kid of one of the families woke up from a coma after some insane amount of time. Name of the family? Katsuki. Coincidence? I mean, super long coma would be a really good reason for someone to not be able to walk properly. Also, their hot springs are 10/10, would recommend.  _

 

**_@FloridasPan_ **

 

_ So how did Viktor meet him???  _

 

**@QuestionableSanity**

 

_ This all sounds an awful lot like conspiracy theories. Can we just be happy for them and not theorize? Like, just look at how they look at each other. It’s like the other hung the stars in the sky. Why do we care where Yuuri came from or what’s up with his legs?  _

 

``~`**`~``

 

“You’ve taken the internet by storm, my Yuuri,” Viktor said affectionately.

“I saw that,” Yuuri huffed softly as he slowly eased himself down to sit next to Viktor on the floor of the onsen run by Yuuri’s family. They were staying there for the duration of Yuuri’s recovery, at least. While he was struggling a bit, Yuuri’s subconscious seemed to have retained some of the Japanese his body had been exposed to for his entire life and now, surrounded by it, he was picking it up remarkably fast. The same couldn’t really be said for Viktor, though he tried his best to learn right along side Yuuri. His family was nothing but supportive, helping him through and he was unendingly grateful for them, even if sometimes they could be overwhelming. Yuuri had a sneaking suspicion that Viktor feeling like his only true and full safe space might never really leave, but he wasn’t complaining about that in the slightest.

“They’ve picked up on the fact that you have the same name as my childhood ‘imaginary friend’,” Viktor snickered as Yuuri leaned against him.

“Gee, I wonder why that is,” Yuuri deadpanned while rubbing his aching legs gently. He had been trying to go without the wheelchair as much as possible, but his body would only tolerate so much, and in Yuuri’s opinion, it was much less than it should.

“Who knows,” Viktor said airily, shifting so he could pull Yuuri’s legs into his lap, gently swatting away Yuuri’s hands so he could take over massaging.

“Honestly, if anyone looks close enough they’ll figure out who I am and they’ll notice that there is no timeline that makes sense. Especially since Phich came out saying he and I have been friends for a while. While the truth is, admitably, unbelievable, there isn’t really anything we can do about the speculations. Just let your fans wonder,” Yuuri shrugged, even as he sighed happily as Viktor’s skilled fingers massaged into his sore muscles.

“Have you seen the new trending hashtag on Twitter?” Viktor asked, nodding along with what Yuuri had said.

“No, I still haven’t set up any social media,” Yuuri replied. 

“It’s #KYPS or, as I understand it, Katsuki Yuuri Protection Squad. At least my fans like you,” Viktor giggled. “Plus, I’m pretty sure I’m the head of that squad.”

Yuuri huffed and flopped back on the floor. “It’s so weird. I went from one set of eyes on me to the entire world looking at me and it’s… Itchy.”

“Itchy?” Viktor tilted his head to the side, even as his hands continued their work.

“I don’t know how else to explain it,” Yuuri muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor said after a moment, his fingers stilling for a second before they continued. “I know it’s hard for you to have so much attention on you after everything and I know I’m not helping. It’s impossible for me to not be under some sort of scrutiny and that extends to the people around me more often than not. I… I understand if you would rather not be seen with me for a while at least.”

“Stop that,” Yuuri lifted his head and sent a glare Viktor’s way but then clarified when Viktor hesitated. “Not the hands. The hands are heavenly, don’t ever stop that. I meant apologizing. I’ve always been by your side, Vitenka, I know what kind of fame monster follows you. If I didn’t want to be seen, then I know how to avoid it, too. I’ve watched you do it enough times, anyway. But mark my words, there is no place I’d rather be than next to you and I don’t care who knows that. The whole world can know that I’m the one who holds Russia’s Living Legend’s heart. Now that we can finally say it outloud, finally show the world, I’ll be damned if I let anyone else try to get their hooks into you.”

Viktor bit his lip, looking down. “Thank you, my Yuuri. I love you so much.”

“And I love you, Vitenka,” Yuuri smiled.

“Oh, we’re going to have to talk about that,” Viktor laughed softly.

“What?” Yuuri asked.

“You calling me so intimately while in public,” Viktor grinned. “Everyone can hear you now, you know.”

Yuuri blinked. He hadn’t even thought of it, but Viktor wasn’t wrong. ‘Vitenka’ was a  _ very _ intimate form of Viktor’s name and while Yuuri was invisible to the world, he had used it freely, at all times, but now that everyone could hear him it was a little inappropriate he assumed. “I could go back to calling you Vitya in public.”

Viktor hummed. “It would be proper, I suppose. While I’m not exactly opposed to people hearing you call me Vitenka, and I know you’ve said it in front of Phichit and Yakov, but at the time I wasn’t even thinking about it, there was bigger things to focus on, but I kind of want that one to be… Just for me, you know?”

Yuuri smiled warmly. “I understand.”

Viktor returned the smile. “I knew you would. You always understand me, my love. I don’t know what I would do without you, please don’t ever get tired of me now that someone else could snatch you away.”

“Vitenka,” Yuuri said suddenly, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“Yes, my Yuuri?” Viktor looked at him curiously as Yuuri shakily pushed himself to stand up.

“Get up,” Yuuri said.

Once Viktor was standing as well, Yuuri carefully lowered himself to the floor in front of him, kneeling on one knee. He bit his lip as his shaky limbs strained to stabilize as Yuuri fished something out of his pocket. Taking a slow, deep breath, he opened the box he held and offered it up to Viktor.

“This wasn’t how I was planning on doing this. I wanted to do something huge and romantic and fitting for who you are, possibly when it was a little easier for me to kneel, but… Somehow this just feels a bit more like me so here we are. I love you more than life itself. I have loved you, one way or another for nearly my whole life. I can’t imagine a world where I’m not by your side. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Yuuri blushed.

Viktor’s eyes welled with tears and he held out his hand, shakily. “Yes. Always yes.”

Yuuri’s face broke out onto a bright smile as he slid the ring on Viktor’s finger. Sure, life wasn’t easy or simple for either of them. Yes, Yuuri still had a lot of recovery to do and it impacted both of their lives in many ways. Of course, Viktor was getting older and soon he would have to figure out what he was doing with his future as competitive figure skating was going to become too much of a toll on his body. And yet, they were together. Together, they could overcome anything, as they always had.


End file.
